Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Story 3 of my Reunions series; tensions continue as the Tyrells and Lannisters continue their games; meanwhile, in the North, Jon faces a new threat, unexpected allies come to Robb and a wedding is due to take place. Meanwhile, across the narrow sea Daenerys faces difficult in ruling the slaver cities, when there are many set against her.
1. Davos I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Well, here we go, we're now onto story 3 of my Reunions series, just a note with this one, don't expect to see much of the Starks; only three chapters are set in their part of the North; the focus this time is on other places.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed as he stood on the deck of their ship. Their escape from Dragonstone had been close; having almost failed. Yet now, here they were, almost at their destination; White Harbour, in the North. He wasn't alone either; apart from the men who he had brought with him, the King's Men; there were currently two others with him on deck. His son Devan and Princess Shireen, the daughter of his deceased King Stannis.

Princess Shireen was still slightly wide-eyed and her expression still slightly vacant from being drugged by the Red Woman; but she had recovered consciousness and was alert enough to move on her own.

"We're nearly there father." Devan stated. "We'll be coming in to dock soon."

Davos nodded. "Indeed, and it seems we have company."

Sure enough, there on the docks, was a contingent of Manderly troops; having clearly seen their ship, waiting for them. Davos nodded; he had expected this; he quickly gave the orders and soon their ship was moored at the dock. Everybody assembled and Davos spoke carefully.

"Now listen; we're going to go ashore now; just remember…This is a diplomatic mission; keep your swords sheathed." He made sure they all agreed to that before then turning to his son. "Devan, I am charging you with the Princess' safety."

Devan nodded and together, they all disembarked.

They soon stood on the dock, surrounded by the Manderly troops.

"Hold; who goes there!?" A man, who seemed to be the leader of the troops, demanded.

Davos stepped forwards and spoke. "I am Davos Seaworth; these men all follow me; we come in peace. We need to speak with Lord Manderly."

The soldiers talked quietly amongst themselves, suspicious, but finally acquiesced and began to escort them to the castle. Davos bit his lip; hopeful that things would turn out well enough. He glanced around at the men with him; they were wary but thankfully had taken his warning to heart. They kept their hands well away from their swords.

One of them caught Davos eye and he nodded in approval; he then turned his gaze to Devan who was walking alongside Princess Shireen; he looked apprehensive, wary. Thankfully however, there was no incident and they were soon presenting themselves to Lord Wyman Manderly in his castle's great hall.

"So, Davos Seaworth; the Onion Knight." Lord Manderly remarked after the formal greetings were over. "I've heard of you; for what reason does a knight of Stannis Baratheon seek me out?"

Davos shook his head sadly. "Former knight, King Stannis is dead now."

Wyman nodded slowly as he considered this. Davos did not want to interrupt, but he had to ensure that their proposal was heard.

So he acted quickly and chose his moment.

He began to speak. "My Lord; I must speak; we came here as your domain was the closest we could land our ship to our intended destination."

Wyman glanced at him curiously. "Is that so; and where would that be, what are your intentions?"

Davos hesitated briefly before replying.

"We seek an audience with your King, the King in the North; it is to him I must explain our intentions." He explained.

Wyman considered this for a moment. "What you say has merit, you are an honest man; but still…It is hard for me to trust you after all, your King refused to accept mine."

"I understand that." Davos replied at once. "However; I am here at my King's last request; I must…"

However at that moment, Devan spoke up. "Father."

All eyes turned to him; he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I know you have charged me with protecting Princess Shireen; but I must ask you to release me from that duty. That way, I can you with this."

Davos was shocked by this, as were the others with him. "How…?"

Devan stepped forwards and announced. "As proof of my father's sincerity Lord Manderly; if you let him and his men go on to Winterfell, I shall remain here, in your custody."

Davos gasped, shocked by this; even Lord Manderly seemed surprised.

"Why would you do this, Lord Devan?"

"I am no Lord, I'm just a squire." Devan replied. "Consider this a token of my father's faith."

Davos was still shocked by this. "Devan…"

Wyman Manderly however agreed to Devan's suggestion; all the same Davos was still worried.

As such he turned to his son.

"Are you sure about this Devan?" He asked cautiously.

Devan nodded. "Yes father; I will remain here, as a hostage if needs be."

Wyman shook his head. "None of that boy, we're not the sort for hostages, in these circumstances. Consider yourself an honoured guest."

Devan smiled lightly and in the end the agreement was reached and they were soon on their way to Winterfell with an escort. As they rode along, Davos rode up next to Shireen.

"Princess…?" He began, concerned.

She smiled gently. "I am well, Ser Davos, thank you."

He nodded slowly. "Are you sure, we don't know exactly what it was the Red Woman drugged you with."

"I still feel a little dizzy from time to time, but otherwise I'm fine, it passes." She replied.

Davos sighed. "You're certain?"

She nodded and he decided to leave it at that; she was certainly looking a lot better; if a little cold, but then, so was he and all of those with him from the south. The rest of the ride was passed in silence until finally they reached Winterfell. Davos was surprised; he had heard of what had happened to Winterfell thanks to the Boltons, but now.

' _It's still damaged but, already they are working on repairing it, and have already come a good way.'_ He noted to himself.

Before long they entered the castle and were soon taken through to the great hall and announced.

Davos noted that word of their arrival must have been sent on ahead; for many of those present in Winterfell were in the great hall, waiting for them. Amongst them were the entire Stark family; King Robb Stark, seated at the head of the table, observing him carefully. His young wife sat at his side; a hand gently resting on her slightly swollen stomach.

' _An heir to the throne of the North.'_ Davos noted to himself.

He observed the rest of the family too; King Robb's siblings; his mother and a few other people seated at the high table.

Davos bowed deeply. "Your Grace."

Robb replied; calm yet clearly suspicious. "Davos Seaworth, I received word of your coming."

"Then, you know why I am here." Davos replied hopefully.

Robb nodded slowly. "We have heard of King Stannis' death."

Davos sighed sadly. "There is that; there is something else too however."

As he said this he looked around his gaze landed on him, the one he had been seeking. He was seated at the high table, next to the youngest Stark girl.

' _That must be him, yes, it is…'_ Davos noted.

There was no mistaking it; his features left no room for doubt.

There was a pause before Robb spoke again.

"Ser Davos?"

Davos continued. "Yes Your Grace, the reason my King sent me to you. There are no…trueborn Baratheon male's left…But there is still at least one male in Westeros with Baratheon blood."

Robb nodded in understanding. "You want me, as King in the North, to legitimize him; and aid him in claiming his birthright."

"In return, I am certain he will recognize your claims of being King and respect the independence of the North and the Riverlands." Davos added.

Robb contemplated this for a moment; there was silence in the hall.

Finally he nodded and asked. "So, who is this man; where is he?"

Davos stood and spoke. "He is here in this hall; that is the young man there…"

He pointed to the young man seated beside the younger Stark girl, announcing the name as he did so.

"Gendry."

There were gasps around the hall; as well as murmurs, Gendry froze his eyes wide with shock.

"Wh-what, but…" He choked out.

"How certain are you he is the one?" Robb asked; clearly surprised too.

Davos turned back to Robb. "Positive; his father was King Robert; that is the truth, your father, Your Grace, uncovered that; as did Lord Jon Arryn before him as did my King."

With that Davos began to explain in detail about the findings of Gendry's lineage, as well as the other bastards Robert has sired; of which, only two others, apart from Gendry were known to be alive, yet Gendry was the only male currently in Westeros.

When he finished there was more whispering; Gendry shook his head.

"I…I can't, this is…I just…" He stammered.

Robb turned to him. "Gendry, I see no reason to doubt this. There can be no mistake; you are Robert Baratheon's eldest living son.

"I…Can't, I'm not…" Gendry tried to protest.

Davos watched as the girl next to him, Arya Stark turned to him.

"Gendry?"

He shook his head. "You're certain I am the one."

Davos nodded; Gendry seemed to deflate in his seat. With nothing else being said; the decision was soon made, to formally legitimize Gendry; making him now a true Baratheon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Tyrion I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, there will still be some appearances of them. Glad you liked Devan :)  
tayte590: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; the other two are Tragedy and Reunions and A Wolf Comes Homes.  
Laura201112: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he stood by the window, observing the daily coming and goings of the people. He was deep in thought, lamenting recent events, considering everything that had occurred, the news they had received of the Starks, the fall of first the Frey's and then the Boltons, the Starks rising once more.

' _We thought we had the advantage, we thought everything changed in that one fatal moment.'_ He thought to himself; recalling the Red Wedding. _'It appears we do not after all; it all…changed, but not in the way we thought.'_

He shook his head, turning away from the window. Things had changed alright; but had instead turned worse for them. They had lost their allies and armies in the North and Riverlands and now, those that stood against them stood firm; maintaining their defences.

He sighed as his thoughts continued. _'The Starks and Tully's are back in power; they survived. What's more, the Starks are together again and now the North and Riverlands…They're lost to us once more.'_

However as he considered this, he also pondered something else. _'They haven't been active recently however; what are doing? This is strange, after so long attacking us; the Starks have suddenly gone quiet.'_

He was deeply concerned with that; but could not figure out any explanation.

He was distracted from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He quickly composed himself and turned to face the door.

"Come." He called out.

The door opened and Podrick and Bronn entered.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked calmly.

Podrick shifted his feet and explained. "M-My Lord; it's time."

Tyrion sighed and nodded; knowing what this was about.

"Ah, right, Good." He replied.

In order to finally cement their alliance with Dorne; aside from having Myrcella sent there, they had also requested a representative from Dorne to sit with them on the Small Council. They had heard that the delegation with the representative would be arriving soon; it looked like they were almost here, Tyrion had been ordered to go out and met with them.

He nodded and soon prepared himself. "Let's go, wouldn't do to keep the Dornish waiting."

Bronn nodded; smirking, while Pod remained as nervous as ever. Together they left the room and began making their way to where they planned to meet with them.

"So, are we really going to meet this…Doran Martell is it?" Bronn asked.

Tyrion sighed. "Yes and remember, it's Prince Doran; A Dornish custom; why do you ask.

Bronn shrugged. "What was it you said about him, gout?"

Tyrion shook his head and continued to walk; although he had to admit, Bronn had a point.

Sometime later, they sat on horseback, waiting for the Dornish to arrive, they could see them approaching. At once Tyrion could see that Doran Martell was not present; his gout has so bad after all that he couldn't ride a horse or walk. It was then the Dornish delegation finally drew close and Tyrion froze as he saw the man riding at the front.

"Greetings Lord Tyrion." The man greeted warmly, with a grin.

Tyrion replied tensely. "Lord Oberyn, welcome."

At the same time he thought to himself. _'Of all the Martells; it had to be this one…Lord Tyrell is going to go crazy.'_

"So, your brother couldn't come?" Bronn asked casually.

Oberyn nodded; "I'm afraid so, his gout has gotten worse."

Tyrion nodded sympathetically. "I see, that is terrible; I hope he recovers soon."

"Yes, well, shall we go then?" Oberyn remarked.

"Yes, of course."

With that began their ride back. As they rode Oberyn turned his head towards Tyrion.

"So Lord Tyrion; I wonder, just what is your father planning?" He asked casually. "Does he hope to placate us; that we will forget the past?"

Tyrion sighed; he might have guessed this. "I think we are best suited not bringing up the past, at least not right now, trust me on that."

Oberyn frowned but said nothing else and instead, rode on in silence.

Later; back in the Red Keep, Tyrion was on his way to the throne room. He knew that before long, Oberyn and the Dornish delegation would present themselves to the King and Queen. However just then he heard raised voices, he recognized one of them as Mace Tyrell and knew right away what was happening.

"Oh no." He hoped to avoid this but sadly it wasn't mean to be.

He hurried as fast as he could and found Oberyn standing, along with his delegation, being faced by an enraged Mace Tyrell and, with them, was his father.

"Why is he here?" Mace was demanding, a savage expression on his face.

Tywin remained as calm as ever. "We have an alliance with Dorne, as with you, much like with the Tyrell's we required a representative."

Mace growled. "So they send him, that beast…"

"That will do." Tywin remarked calmly.

Oberyn laughed and shook his head. "Always nice to feel welcome."  
Mace glared again as Tyrion approached.

"I believe we have places we need to be." He said carefully, making sure to direct his comment at Mace Tyrell.

Mace glared at him before turning and heading for the throne room, muttering darkly. Tywin said nothing else either but simply left for the throne room too. Casting one last look back at Oberyn, Tyrion followed.

Before long everybody was gathered in the throne room; Tyrion sighed as he looked around, he could see the anticipation on everybody's face, except for Mace Tyrell, who still looked thunderous.

Finally the doors opened and Oberyn and his men came in, accompanied by the various gifts they had brought with them. Joffrey and Margaery both welcomed them and Joffrey made his speech, carefully prepared beforehand to ensure he wouldn't make any mistakes.

"Welcome to King's Landing Prince Oberyn. We are pleased to see one of the proud people of Dorne here." He announced.

Oberyn smiled at that. "I am pleased to be here Your Grace; I have also brought with me many gifts from Dorne."  
The gifts were then presented, including one which startled many of those present.

"What in the Seven Hells is that?" Tyrion gasped; shocked at the strange caged animal.

It was a large quadrupedal animal with orange and black striped fur and a lighter underside. It growled and when one court official got too close to the bars, it lunged, roaring briefly. The person jumped back in shock while Joffrey laughed.

"Excellent." He said, clearly appreciating the creature.

Oberyn grinned. "A native animal to Dorne; a tiger Your Grace."

Joffrey laughed again and Tyrion had to supress a groan, it seemed Joffrey had found a new thing that would allow him to torment others with.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note, there's nothing to state tigers are native to Dorne, but in this, make it that they are.


	3. Jaime I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, cool.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Cancer-Chris: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him and the tiger; yeah, just once, a typing error, nothing more.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime Lannister let out a slow careful breath as he emerged from his chambers.

' _How long has it been?'_ He thought forlornly, glancing with distaste at the golden hand attached to the stump of his right wrist. _'So much has happened, I missed so much; first from being held prisoner, then everything that happened on the way here, including my hand. Then I was stuck here until I was_ suitably recovered _but now, here I am.'_

He had been sequestered to his chambers for so long; he was ready to go crazy. But at last, the former Maester Qyburn who had been charged with caring for him, declared him fit to return to duty. Finally freed from his constraints, he had to first attend to his duty and present himself in the throne room.

He shook his head. _'Everything has changed, most of all, me…my promotion; well, one thing at a time.'_

So, composing himself feeling out of place in his armour, all due to his missing hand; he began to make his way to the throne room. On the way he spotted people leaving the throne room; he knew who they were.

' _Those would be the Dornish officials then…Of all people, Oberyn Martell, are they trying to stir up trouble?'_

He knew after all; that of all the Martells; the one who would most likely stir up the bloody past, would be Oberyn.

Pushing the thought from his mind however; he turned back to the throne room and entered. As he entered the herald immediately announced.

"Ser Jaime Lannister, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard!"

He could hear the whispering from the gathered court nobles; many were unaware he had returned. There had been no triumphant return, no cheering crowds. He had sneaked back in, clad in simple traveller's clothes. Truthfully however, after everything he had been through, he was grateful for the quiet return.

He bit his lip, noticing the expressions of those present near the throne, including Cersei. He reached the foot of the steps leading up to the throne and bowed.

"Your Grace." He greeted his nephew formally. _'That is all I can think of him as…not what he truly is.'_

Joffrey smirked and nodded. "Uncle, it is good to see you again."

Jaime stood and continued. "I apologize for the delay; but I am here to formally present myself to you, regarding my return."

As he said this he carefully observed those nearby; Cersei was watching him with something close to wonder; Joffrey looked no different than ever, the woman standing next to him, Margaery Tyrell; Jaime was certain she couldn't be anyone else, observed him almost casually. His father's expression remained unreadable as always.

"So, now you are here, finally the Kingsguard can function with their Commander again." Joffrey remarked.

Jaime nodded. "Yes, Your Grace; I shall meet with them at once."

With that he was dismissed and permitted to head for the White Sword Tower.

* * *

Jaime sighed as he shook his head; he had just come from a meeting of the Kingsguard in the White Sword Tower; he was not in the best of moods.

He thought of the meeting and had to supressed a groan. _'This is the Kingsguard now; it is nothing now but a gathering of arrogant, incompetent or incapable men. There is but a handful of effective people left.'_

He knew that he himself had come under one of those categories himself; that of arrogance. But that was before his recent experiences had humbled him; now he was determined to make up for his failures. To do that he needed to make the most of his new position.

' _No easy task considering who I must replace. Barristan Selmy has left giant shoes to fill.'_

In addition it seemed there would be no time to rest either. He had gone from his meeting in the White Sword Tower, to being called by his father to the Tower of the Hand. He was on his way there now; contemplating everything that had changed.

He sighed as he reached the door to his father's chambers. _'It seems, out of everything that's changed…I am what has changed the most.'_

He then straightened up and opened the door, entering. His father was sitting at his desk; observing Jaime carefully.

Jaime moved towards the desk; taking a seat opposite his father.

"My Lord Father." He greeted formally.

Tywin nodded. "Jaime; welcome back."

Jaime paused before remarking. "So, I am now Lord Commander of the Kingsguard; was this Joffrey's idea, or Cersei's?"

"It matters little, what's done is done. But it need not be this way." Tywin replied calmly. "You have a choice after all; you can remain in the Kingsguard if that is your wish, or return to Casterly Rock as the heir to our family's legacy."

' _You will never give up that foolishness, will you father?'_ Jaime thought to himself before replying. "You know that is no choice father, I took the oath of the Kingsguard, I am sworn to it for life. Regardless of your liking it or not; Tyrion is your heir, you need to accept that."

Tywin shook his head. "No, I do not, I will not see Casterly Rock ruined by him, but fine, for now I will stand by your choice. What do you propose to do, now that you've recovered your strength?"

There was a stony silence before Jaime sighed and straightened in his seat.

"I would say I'd need to do something about the Kingsguard." He remarked at last. "I am…not satisfied with them."

Tywin raised an eyebrow at that. "Which members do you propose to be rid of and who would you replace them with?"

Jaime shrugged. "I would see if there is a chance of improving them first. Many of them have faults after all. I only see two of them being best suited to their roles and one of them, Ser Arys, isn't even here."

Tywin nodded at that; as Myrcella's bodyguard, Ser Arys was with her down in Dorne.

There was a pause before Tywin then asked.

"Who is the other one that you claim is capable?"

Jaime answered immediately. "Ser Balon Swann; he is steady, strong, dependable, an ideal Kingsguard knight. All the others have their faults, some more grave than others."

Tywin pondered briefly before picking up a quill. "What faults do you believe these others to have?"

"Where to start?" Jaime remarked; realizing his father would be taking notes. "Ser Loras; he is arrogant, he believes himself superior to everyone. I cannot fault his fighting skill; but his overblown sense of pride will be his undoing one day. Unlike me however, he might not escape with just this."

He raised his right arm, his false hand.

He sighed and then added. "Ser Osmund Kettleblack; he too is arrogant, albeit in a different way. He is a man who will bring about his own ruin, plus I have doubts of his true loyalties."

Tywin nodded slowly; as if Jaime's words matched his thoughts. "What would you have done with them?"

"I do not know yet." Jaime replied calmly. "I haven't even got around to Ser Boros and Ser Meryn either; the two of them also have faults, incompetence being perhaps the most obvious."

Tywin put the quill down and shook his head. "So be it, you have made your point. Do what you believe will help the Kingsguard. But _you_ will have to convince our King and, in the case of Loras Tyrell; his father and Grandmother."

Jaime however merely shook his head and stood.

"As you will it Father; I shall return to them now; there is still much I have to discuss with them." He replied.

With that he bowed and left the Tower of the Hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Tyrion II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Well, we've not got to Jon's chapters yet; as for Tyrion, here you go.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, he is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those parts :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he walked towards the Small Council chamber; it was once again a late night session.

' _I'm starting to think my father is doing this to us on purpose.'_ He thought shaking his head. _'Well, here we go again anyway, what shall it be this time I wonder?'_

He opened the door and entered; the others glanced towards him but otherwise did not react. Tyrion was surprised when he saw one of them, the only one to smile when he saw him.

"Jaime?" He gasped.

Jaime nodded. "Yes Tyrion; it's me, I'm back and here to fulfil my duties as Commander of the Kingsguard…Despite various issues."

As Jaime said that he glanced down at the stump of his right hand. Tyrion grimaced; he had heard of what had happened to Jaime; this served as confirmation of what he had heard.

"I…see." He replied; suddenly awkward.

Tywin cut across this moment between the brothers.

"If you would like to take your seats, we shall begin." He remarked.

Tyrion sighed but nodded as Jaime took his seat. Tyrion walked to his own, sitting down. He then glanced around at who else was present. He recognized them all; many of them were not people he was fond of. Aside from his father and brother, his sister was present, as was Pycelle, Varys, Mace Tyrell, Oberyn Martell and finally his uncle, Kevan.

Tywin nodded and spoke.

"Now that we're all here; let us begin." He said calmly before turning to Kevan. "What news from the war front?"

Kevan sighed and then explained. "We've had reports of ships, Ironborn ships apparently; they've suddenly appeared and started attacking the Reach."

Mace started at that. "Ironborn, in our homelands?"

"I fear so." Kevan replied.

"Who informed us of this?" Cersei inquired; a strange expression on her face.

Kevan began to explain. "The reports come from Willas Tyrell; it seems the Ironborn were able to launch a surprise attack; the most likely means to travel by ship to the Reach were watched, yet they did not come that way?"

Tywin raised an eyebrow. "How did they come then?"

"It seems they risked the open sea and attacked from there." Kevan revealed.

There was a shocked reaction to this; Mace immediately spoke up.

"If you have men to spare, they must be sent to defeat the Ironborn."

Before Tywin could reply, Cersei spoke up; smirking. "You have doubts at your own men's capabilities. We shouldn't act rashly; after all, how can we be sure this is the Ironborn. They would never risk the open sea when making an attack."

Kevan looked at her in surprise. "You doubt my word?"

"I doubt that these assailants are Ironborn." She replied. "How can we be sure they're not simply drunken pirates? We only have Willas Tyrell's word for it after all."

Her implication was unmistakable. Mace glared but before he could say anything Tywin spoke up.

"That will do Cersei; we will give this matter some thought." He remarked; glancing at Mace. "We will reach a decision in due course."

They both accepted this, Mace with relief, Cersei glaring.

After giving Cersei a warning look; Tywin prepared to continue. As he did so, Tyrion supressed a sigh, shaking his head.

' _Cersei could not be more obvious if she tried; we know the Tyrell's are dangerous, but they are our allies.'_ He thought to himself. _'Alienating and treating them the way she does will ruin that.'_

Finally however, Tywin spoke again.

"What other news?"

This time it was Varys who spoke. "We have confirmed that Stannis Baratheon is dead. His wife and her priestess have holed up at Dragonstone with what loyalists they have left."

He paused briefly before adding. "Our spies also confirm that the North is rebuilding and the Riverlands are increasing their defences."

Tyrion shook his head. _'Just what we need, losing them again is bad enough, but now to have them possibly rise up again._

"Lord Hand, do you believe Dragonstone can be taken?" Pycelle asked.

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "It has been crippled by the desertion of many of those that were loyal to Stannis. With careful planning, I would say it can be taken. What we must account for is those that have deserted it. Where have they gone, for they have not returned to swear fealty to our King."

Everybody pondered this before Oberyn spoke.

"Surely Dragonstone should be easy to take, with Stannis dead."

Tywin shook his head. "Dragonstone is a fortress with powerful natural defences. Those will be our main obstacles."

Jaime then added. "Difficult, but not impossible to conquer."

The others nodded in acceptance.

"Now, we face another issue, since Lord Baelish has now left for the Vale, we shall need a new Master of Coin." Tywin remarked. "I've decided we might as well make use of my son…Tyrion, you are now Master of Coin."

Tyrion froze at that, shocked. "What, but I…?"

His words fell on deaf ears however.

* * *

Later Tyrion found himself seated in his chambers, sighing as he was having to settle into his new role as Master of Coin. He was currently reading through Littlefinger's account books.

"Gods." He gasped as he read the books; his thoughts raced. _'He borrows money, borrows again and then borrows some more, no wonder we are in such debt.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door which then opened. Tyrion looked up and smiled as Jaime walked in.

"Tyrion." He greeted warmly.

Tyrion nodded. "Ah, a true reunion at last."

Jaime laughed and nodded. "Indeed.

He sat down Tyrion leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"I cannot believe this man." Tyrion murmured.

Jaime heard him however. "I'm sorry?"

Tyrion shook his head; gesturing to the books. "Littlefinger, it's all here, utter chaos…"

"How bad is it?" Jaime asked worriedly.

Tyrion explained the state of the Kingdom's finances, as well as Littlefinger's methods; all the while thinking about Jaime's strange seriousness; he seemed very different than before. When he was done Jaime shook his heads.

"Gods…"

Tyrion nodded. "Yes, as if this position wasn't difficult enough."

Jaime sighed sadly. "Much has happened since I've been gone."

"Indeed." Tyrion agreed; before adding. "You've changed too."

Jaime started at that. "In what ways?"

"I'm not sure, you just seem…different." Tyrion replied.

Jaime shook his head. "Well, a lot has happened."

Tyrion nodded in agreement; yet something still bothered him, something in the way Jaime had been acting. As he left Tyrion watched his brother go.

' _How strange, I've never seen Jaime like this…I wonder; what could have changed him so?'_

He shook his head; things were already complicated; this was just making things even worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Daenerys I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see.  
Cancer-Chris: As I said, they are as long as they need to be, anyway, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys Targaryen sighed as she observed the city from where she stood. Meereen had not fallen as quickly as the other two cities; Yunkai and Astapor. Yet it had fallen; but at what cost.

' _So many dead and I still have a strange feeling of disquiet.'_ She thought to herself; tensing as she heard the roars from behind her. _'I still haven't been able to determine what is wrong with my dragons either.'_

They had become more and more restless lately; she had expected them to become more aggressive as they got older; but she hadn't anticipated anything like this. It had been hard to control them during the battle too; she was trying to preserve the city as much as possible, but her dragons seemed to want to raze it to the ground.

She shook her head. _'I have so many other problems too; I still cannot believe the treachery I had to face…Even with that prophecy, to think it would be Jorah…and Ser Barristan. But even now; things have changed regarding that at least.'_

She was still saddened at having to send Ser Jorah away; but his actions told her he hadn't earned her forgiveness. Unlike Ser Barristan who, rather than arrogantly assume his role in bringing down Meereen was enough, threw himself at her mercy. As a result Ser Barristan was now a loyal knight to her, potentially fulfilling the role Ser Jorah had beforehand.

She sighed and, ensuring that her dragons were taken care of; she descended down into the city. As she came down she came across Ser Barristan, who bowed when he saw her.

"Your Grace." He greeted her; with a new reverence.

Dany smiled gently. "Ser Barristan; so…it is done, this is the last of the slaver cities?"

Ser Barristan nodded. "Yes Your Grace; they have now all fallen under your control."

Dany nodded, still feeling the lingering sadness from the losses they suffered, the losses everyone suffered.

' _All this, due to the slavers refusing to give up on their slaves.'_ She thought to herself. _'This cannot be ignored; their actions; their cruelty to their slaves…it all must be stopped.'_

Ser Barristan noticed her preoccupation, but knew he had to talk to her.

"Your Grace; we have been successful, the slavers not killed in battle have surrendered. Many slaves have come to you, grateful for their freedom." He remarked. "The question now is, what shall you do next?"

Dany shook her head. "I cannot just abandon this place…There have been troubles in the other cities that I have conquered. I must stay here and rule them, it is the only way to resolve these issues, as well as prepare myself for my true role, ruling the Seven Kingdoms."

Ser Barristan nodded; accepting that her decision was their best choice overall.

* * *

Daenerys sighed as she sat on her throne; she had worked tirelessly the past several days to remove the last signs of the city's history of slavery, much like the others. This included removing the statue of the harpy; abolishing slavery and punishing the slavers for their actions. Many of them had attempted to plead with her, but she had carried on with their punishment.

' _They expected mercy, when they showed none to their slaves; they killed those who were_ of no further use _.'_ She thought angrily. _'Well no more, they have paid the price for their cruel actions.'_

She was now holding court in the palace; sitting in the throne, observing as her followers all sat around her. Some were talking amongst themselves; others were waiting for the court session to begin. The atmosphere was tense however; Dany was determined to get to the bottom of things, figure out what was causing this unrest.

"What news?" She asked; looking around.

Ser Barristan spoke quietly. "Your Grace, I fear we are facing difficulties. There have been…several murders around the city, all at night, all in secret."

She froze, shocked by this. "Murders?! Do we know any details about this?"

"Yes Your Grace." Ser Barristan said gravely. "It would seem that the murders are a group known as the Sons of the Harpy. It seems they are…resisting your rule. All those killed are people loyal to you, or offering you aid."

"This cannot stand." Dany gasped. "We must stop them, find them, somehow."

There were murmurs of assent from her allies.

She listened to reports regarding the status of her armies, meeting with emissaries from the other cities to hear on their status too. She heard also that the last of the slavers had been punished; meeting the end they had put many of their victims too.

' _Poetic justice…'_ She thought to herself; yet something told her that she was wrong in thinking so, something she couldn't fathom.

She pushed the thought aside however, asking. "What news from across the sea, what news from Westeros?"

Ser Barristan spoke up. "If what we've heard is correct, the war there is in a stalemate. The North and Riverlands remain defiant to the Lannisters and the Iron Throne. Stannis Baratheon is dead…"

Dany started at that. "If he is dead then, if everything we've heard is true, the Baratheon line has no males left."

"No legitimate male heirs." Ser Barristan clarified. "But from what I hear, Robb Stark, still proclaiming himself King in the North, has legitimized the eldest of Robert Baratheon's bastard children. Perhaps their war will begin again, but…Even so, no move has been made yet."

Dany sighed. "So, we are still waiting for them to tire each other out? But still, the Baratheon's remain a threat to me?"

"We cannot dwell on this Your Grace." Ser Barristan explained. "Besides, we have issues closer to home to deal with."

Dany sighed but nodded, agreeing, there were other things to attend to.

So, straightening up, she spoke up again.

"What else do we have to deal with?"

Ser Barristan hesitated before explaining. "We have a visitor, the son of one of the great masters who was recently executed."

Dany tensed at that; her eyes narrowed. "What could he want…Show him in, let's hear what he has to say."

They nodded and finally her guest entered; she was shocked to see he was young, no older than her in fact.

"I bid you welcome." She greeted him carefully. "How may I assist you?"

The man bowed to her and spoke. "Your Grace…I, I have come to ask about my father; his fate…?"

Daenerys shook her head sadly. "I understand he was your father; but he was one of the people responsible for the treatment of slaves, he…"

"My father was different Your Grace." The man burst out. "He was one of the few who stuck up for the slaves. He refused to slaves to be killed just because they were too old or of no further use; but was always overruled…I grant you, slavery is wrong, he should have been punished for that…"

Dany froze, shocked by this; there was no hint of a lie in the man's voice.

"Please Your Grace, he died by hasty judgement, he did not deserve this, imprisonment perhaps, but death…?"

Dany felt as if her insides were writhing; how many more were there like this man's father. Men she had put to death, simply assumed they were all the same. She cursed herself for making such terrible mistake.

She shook her head; trying, and failing, to develop any words.

In the end, all she got out was a single word. "Gods…"

The rest of her court were whispering; all clearly shocked by this proclamation too. Some expressed doubts but in the end Ser Barristan spoke up.

"Your Grace, you could not have known he disagreed with the other masters. The best we can do is be more cautious in future." He explained.

The young man nodded. "Indeed, if it helps prevent further deaths…But please, I must request that he be given a proper burial."

"Yes, of course." Dany agreed.

She remained silent as the man left. She was still cursing herself; to have made such a terrible and, for others, fatal mistake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Hope this was alright, Dany is pretty hard to write.


	6. Jon I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: A bit harsh on Dany, glad you liked it though.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, I just do.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Cancer-Chris: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, tell me about it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he sat at the desk of the Lord Commander; in spite of himself, his new role, he couldn't think of it as his desk yet. It had been three days since the Night's Watch had almost unanimously elected him as the new Lord Commander. There had been only one vote, Janos Slynt's, against him.

' _I never expected anything like this; especially not so soon.'_ He reflected; a strange mixture of loss, longing and concern stirring inside him. _'Sam said Lord Commander Mormont was grooming me for command, but he died before he could finish…But still; they elected me to the post.'_

He looked around the chambers that had for so long been Jeor Mormont's. It was still impossible for him to think of them as his, he wondered if he ever would feel that way.

He shook his head sadly as he considered the documents before him. _'I am not ready for this; I don't know enough…But, all those people of the Watch, they elected me and I can't let them down. I must do my duty.'_

He sighed, it may be easier said than done, but he knew he would do it. He began by reading the documents, noting they were reports of various functions for the Night's Watch; concerning reports on the condition of the men, injuries that had been sustained, treated, supplies.

Jon sighed as he read through them, there were still a few men injured, and even with them, manpower was sorely lacking in the Night's Watch, just as Lord Commander Mormont had said; even though their supplies and everything else were plentiful.

Later; Jon was still seated at the desk; he had gone through all the reports and had now called for a meeting with the more senior members of the Night's Watch; Ser Alliser Throne, Bowen Marsh and Maester Aemon, in order to determine the next course of action for the Night's Watch.

' _Throne and I have had our differences in the past, but now we must work together.'_ Jon thought to himself. _'Hopefully we'll manage that.'_

He straightened up as he heard the knock at the door and waited as the men entered, taking seats around the table.

Jon nodded once they were all seated. "We have much to discuss, let us begin."

The others nodded and Jon decided to turn to their first problem.

"We are in need of more men, as always." He explained. "Our numbers have dwindled due to recent attacks, more so than usual. Plus those who are injured…?"  
He trailed off, looking towards Maester Aemon.

Aemon nodded. "We are doing all we can, unfortunately, some of them we may not be able to save."

Jon nodded in confirmation. "I see, well then, we need to send out for more recruits."

"In the middle of a war…That's going to be a slim chance at best." Alliser remarked.

Jon sighed. "True, but what other choice do we have."

The others knew he was right and so together they drafted a letter to be copied and sent throughout the Seven Kingdoms, seeking aid for the Night's Watch, to have more men sent to them.

Soon the letter was finished and was prepared to be copied and sent via ravens after the meeting. As they finished Bowen Marsh shook his head.

"I doubt we will get much of a reply at all, let alone any positive one."

Jon sighed. "True, but we must try."

The others all agreed on that, Jon knew the next issue would be a difficult one, perhaps the hardest of the lot.

"There's something else too." He told them.

They all observed him carefully.

Aemon was the one who asked however. "What is it?"

Jon observed them all, looking for their reaction as he spoke. "We now know that the White Walkers are back, along with their army of Wights."

As he expected they tensed; he continued.

"I'm afraid that we're not prepared; we need to make better preparations, new men will help, but we may need more than that."

There were murmurs from them, clearly concerned; they all knew the danger; that was certain. The only question now was how they could counter it. They also knew after all, that Jon was right, they were ill-prepared. Still, none of them could see any ready suggestion; although it was clear Jon had some idea, they all wondered however what it was.

Jon prepared himself; this was a gamble, but it might be their only choice; their only chance for survival.

"If we're going to have a chance fighting the White Walkers; we may need to put aside our prejudices and seek an alliance with the Wildlings." He stated calmly. "We will need their numbers and fighting skills, especially if we do not get any reply or are refused by the Lords of the Seven Kingdoms."

The others gasped and finally Bowen shook his head.

"The Wildlings, is that…truly wise?" He asked.

Jon shrugged. "I cannot say; but as I said, it may be our only choice, our best chance."

Alliser nodded slowly. "He has a point, the Wildlings…they fight well and we're talking about a common enemy between us. But, I doubt they'd be willing to work with us."

Bowen sighed. "There are also those amongst our own who would be unwilling to work with them."

Jon agreed. "True, but, we'll need to try; it may be our only hope after all. Right now they are in the Gift…we must approach them there, neutral ground."

"Hmmm, you may have a point Lord Commander; that could work." Bowen remarked.

Maester Aemon agreed. "The army of the dead uses both men of the Night's Watch and Wildlings. They are an enemy to all; that was why the Wildlings tried to move south after all, to escape them."

Jon pondered for a moment before finally remarked. "If this is our course of action, we must let our intentions be known and we must find a man suitable to bring word to Mance Rayder."

The others agreed and the meeting ended, with them preparing to begin, first to send copies of the letter, then to spread word of their intentions to make an accord with the Wildlings, as well as searching for a man to bring their message to them. Jon knew this was it; either his gamble paid off, or backfired horribly; to the ruin of them all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Margaery I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Well, apart from one character, that's all the POV characters made their first appearance.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he sure does :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Cancer-Chris: Um, thanks, although truthfully I have to disagree with Jon's chapters being boring.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he certainly is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery stood alongside Joffrey; she was still pondering on her plan. She agreed with her grandmother, it was essential that she remain Queen; but to have her married to Joffrey, was that truly necessary. Especially since, for all the control she did have on him, there were some things that she couldn't control.

There were other options; her grandmother had given her the means to ensure she could open them up too. She just needed to bide her time; wait for the perfect chance. She instead focused on the current event, observing as Petyr Baelish said his last goodbyes, preparing to depart by boat for the Vale.

"Your Grace, I bid you farewell." He said, addressing Joffrey, bowing as he did so. "I hope to present you with good news soon."

Joffrey smirked and replied. "I am sure of it Lord Baelish; I know if anyone can ensure the Vale's loyalty to us, it is you."

He bowed again, before bowing to Margaery and departing for the boat. They remained watching as the boat left; as they watched Margaery pondered quietly on what she knew of Lord Baelish and how he affected their plans.

' _So, he leaves for the Vale now…I wonder; will this truly make things easier for us, or more difficult.'_

She carefully considered this as she returned to the Red Keep with the others.

* * *

Later she was making her way to her grandmother's chambers; she knew she needed to discuss things with her, regarding the recent changes. She needed to ensure she had all contingencies planned out before her grandmother returned home. On the way however, she found herself almost running into someone.

"Oh, Lord Varys; what a surprise." She said as calmly as she could when the man appeared.

Varys smiled at her. "Your Grace, such a delight to see you."

Margaery smiled gently; her face betraying nothing. "I do apologize for nearly running into you Lord Varys, were you in a hurry?"

"Not especially…So, Lord Baelish has left us." Varys replied. "I wonder how Lord Tyrion will fare as our new Master of Coin."

Margaery shook her head. "We can only wait and see. He is a Lannister so; I daresay he will do well."

Varys smirked and nodded. "Indeed; the Lannisters always seem so handy with gold."

Silence fell briefly; as Margaery then noticed something, a strange, tightness around the Eunuch's eyes.

"Are you alright Lord Varys?" She asked; trying to sound casual, but her curiosity was too much. "You seem a little…drawn?"

Varys shook his head. "I am perfectly fine Your Grace; do not fear. Please excuse me."

With that he bowed and left. Margaery continued towards her grandmother's room, pondering what she had just seen.

Soon she was seated with her grandmother; who had been sitting waiting for her, calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"What troubles you, my dear?" Olenna asked, unflappable as always.

Margaery considered for a moment, trying to decide what the more important detail was, what to discuss first?

Finally she made up her mind and spoke. "I must admit grandmother, I am still concerned. Regarding that issue with Littlefinger I mentioned before. Unlike here; we can no longer anticipate his movements, with him away in the Vale."

Olenna sighed but nodded. "I understand your worries; but we will do what we can. Lord Baelish is not _that_ hard to predict."

"I hope so…" Margaery replied. "Oh, there's something else too…"

She detailed her brief encounter with Varys; mentioning what she had noticed about him.

"So, you think the Eunuch might be ill?" Olenna queried.

Margaery nodded. "It's possible, though I cannot fathom the source…If it's a real illness."

Olenna nodded slowly. "True, for all we know, he could be faking, as part of some scheme, we have to move even more carefully. I hope you are ready my dear."

Margaery nodded; of that at least, she was certain. Following her conversation with her grandmother, Margaery was once more walking through the corridors of the Red Keep. As she walked she came across someone else, walking in the other direction; it was Tyrion Lannister, who was muttering to himself about something. He then saw her and bowed.

"Your Grace."

"Lord Tyrion." She replied. "Settling into your new role?"

He sighed and shook his head. "If you can call it that."

"My Lord?"

"It is of little moment Your Grace, do not trouble yourself." He replied quickly.

With that he excused himself and left.

Margaery watched Tyrion go carefully.

She shook her head. _'Your troubles have only begun; I am afraid your intellect makes you far too dangerous, you'd be a threat to us.'_

Shaking her head she left, heading for the battlements; looking to enjoy some fresh air and sun without the crowds. Her attempts for a peaceful moment or two were shattered the instant she stepped outside. She heard screaming and wondered what her husband had done now.

She approached the edge and looked over, her eyes widened; from here she could see quite clearly what was happening below. Several people were being burned to death, at the same time, other people were being drowned; nobody was doing anything to help them, making it clear these were executions.

She bit her lip as she remembered. _'It was just like this morning; when he had those people hanged from the Heart Tree in the Godswood.'_

Just then she heard footsteps and turned, it was then she saw Joffrey approaching her.

"Ah, there you are my love." He said with a grin.

Margaery gestured to the carnage below. "What is going on Joffrey, all these people…?"

Joffrey grinned. "Well, what do you expect; they dared defy the true faith after all, followers of the false Drowned God and that R'hllor nonsense."

' _Those this morning were followers of the Old Gods, now it makes sense.'_ She thought to herself.

It was just as feared; Joffrey had been serious this morning when he had issued a decree.

A decree that he hadn't clarified with anyone else, yet refused to listen to any protest, under pain of death, that declared that the Faith of the Seven was the one true faith and all other religions were false and heresy, being a follower of those religions was to be sentenced to death.

Margaery knew she'd have to make her move perhaps sooner, rather than later, before things got out of hand, before many more people died; simply for their beliefs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Jon II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, he's basically using it as an excuse to punish those he dislikes, particularly the Old Gods followers; like the Starks.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, oh, it should be obvious, but still :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like her, yeah, it's pretty rare :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed as he exited his office; he had pulled up his hood to hide his face. He began to walk around carefully; keeping himself hidden as he listened in, every time he passed other members of the Night's Watch. He walked around Castle Black, including the courtyard and barracks, as well as the common hall. He had given word for his plans to be circulated, so that word would spread and as a result he could listen in to their reactions.

' _It would seem matters are coming to a head.'_ Jon noted to himself. _'We can only wait and see who I need to talk too, to convince…'_

He knew that not everyone would be open to the idea, he would have to make clear the dangers they faced, the difficulty they would face unless they made this alliance. He knew it would be no easy task; yet he was surprised at what he overheard.

Overall the reaction was mixed, which was actually better than the thought; there were in fact more people in favour of the idea than he had anticipated. Even better, many of those who were not in favour, were only uncertain, unsure what to expect, or if such an alliance as even possible.

"This is an outrage!" A voice shouted.

Jon turned, keeping his hood up; and saw the speak, it was Janos Slynt; he might have expected that; there were a few who thought like him too, no doubt they would be quick to band together, he had to act fast.

So it was that, a short while later, those that were against the idea, for one reason or another, had been called to the courtyard. When they arrived they saw Jon standing waiting for them.

"I have called you here for a reason…"

Janos snarled. "Yes, you wish for us to ally with those barbarians; have you gone mad, boy!?"

Jon shook his head. "I am thinking for our future, the future of all of us Janos…And you will address me properly."

He looked around, eyes narrowed as he explained.

"We have all seen them, we know the White Walkers are coming, they bring with them legions of dead…both of us and of the Free Folk. We have sent out word to try and get new recruits for the Watch; but we cannot expect a reply." He told them patiently. "As a result, if we want to have any chance to survive, we need this alliance."

Janos however flared up again. "You think we'll be ignored, we will have our recruits; the Queen will never let us down…"

Jon then challenged him. "If that is the case, why have there been so few, every other time we've asked for recruits?"

Janos had no answer to that.

"Now, do you understand, this alliance with the Wildings is our only chance." Jon told the group. "The decision has been made."

Those that had doubts seemed to be losing their doubts.

But Janos yelled out again. "We are sworn to kill those vermin!"

Jon sighed before responding. "Silence…"

"You mock the Night's Watch with this!" Janos yelled before leaving in a rage.

He was the only one who left however.

Jon shook his head and spoke. "Now, we need to begin; anyone else wish to complain?"

Nobody said anything and Jon knew it was time to begin his plan.

* * *

Jon waited as Alliser prepared to find someone to carry their message to Mance Rayder. He soon saw him approaching, with him was a tall man, heavy with muscle, his very short cut hair was almost completely grey, with only little black left, his eyes were also black and his face was lined. He appeared to be in his late forties and, judging by his scars, a veteran warrior.

Alliser then spoke. "Lord Commander, this is Mors; one of our best rangers. He knows the Wildlings well."

"I've heard of you Mors, the Butcher they call you." Jon replied.

Mors nodded; his voice was gravelly. "Indeed Lord Commander; I've fought the Wildlings many times…They are worthy of respect for their bravery at least; they have come to feel the same of me."

Jon approved of Alliser's choice and Mors soon left to meet with Mance Rayder. As he waited he observed the training of those recruits that had arrived, the ones from before he had been chosen as Lord Commander. They were making progress, in spite of the brief time they had been at Castle Black.

' _All the same, will it be enough, that's the question.'_ He thought worriedly.

Finally however, as the sun was setting, Jon saw Mors returning, with Mance Rayder at his side. Ignoring the whispers of all those around, Jon hurried forwards to meet them.

Mors instantly spoke as Jon approached. "Lord Commander, I have returned with the King of the Wildlings."

Jon nodded, smiling. "Excellent, thank you."

He then turned his attention back to Mance.

Mance was observing Jon carefully; a look of curiosity on his face too.

"This is rather unexpected; Jon Snow, of all people, you are now Lord Commander." He remarked with a smile. "Nevertheless; what can I do for you, for what purpose do you wish to speak with me?"

Jon began to explain to him about his plan.

"We are facing grave danger, the White Walkers; they grow stronger every day." Jon remarked at the end of his speech. "If we do not work together, we are all going to perish."

Mance was quiet for some time, before finally nodding. "I see, there is merit to what you say. So be it, I will speak with people and we will prepare ourselves to join you."  
Jon nodded too; smiling. "Good, thank you."

"You cannot be serious!"

Jon turned quickly; Mance's eyes widened in surprise. Jon sighed; it was Janos, undoubtedly here to stir up trouble again.

"I am; we've been over this Janos…"

"But they…" Janos growled.

But Jon had heard enough. "That will do."

Janos snarled and tried to advance, only to be held back by Mors.

"That…will…do; the Lord Commander…said." Mors snarled darkly.

Janos was then dragged away and Jon turned back to Mance.

"I apologize about him." Jon stated.

"Mance nodded. "It is fine; there are those amongst my own people like him. But we must persevere; hopefully we'll win them over."

Jon nodded; also hopeful.

* * *

Later; during a reprieve from his duties; Jon had left, heading into the Gift. He had a sneaking suspicion regarding some of the things he had seen and heard; he wanted to see if it was true, if this place was where she was.

When he left, things seemed to be working well; the groundwork of their alliance was already starting. However just then, his thoughts changed as he smiled; finally reaching the campfire he had seen. The red haired Wildling woman started when she saw him and then grinned.

"Well, look who's out here, Jon Snow." She remarked.

Jon nodded. "I knew I'd find you here, Ygritte."

Jon noticed she was tense; but he shook his head.

"You don't need to worry; things are actually; well…" He then explained what had been happened lately.

Ygritte was staring, wide-eyed after he finished. "You…You made an accord with my people?"

Jon nodded and Ygritte shook her head; amazed.

"My people are welcome at the Wall; for possibly the first time ever, we have safety."

Jon nodded again. "Yes. I thought you'd be pleased to hear that…"

Ygritte cut him off as he suddenly found himself being nearly knocked off his feet as she tackled and kissed him. Finally, when they parted for air; Jon couldn't help but smirk, seeing the heat had risen to Ygritte's cheek, turning them the same colour as her hair.

Seeing his smirk she shook her head and they kissed again, their kiss gradually becoming more heated.

"Don't you think…you should…be setting an example…?" Ygritte gasped between kisses.

Jon laughed and began undressing her, with her doing the same with him. "Right now…I have other things…on my mind…"

As the last of their clothes were shed, Ygritte pulled him down, on top of her, pulling a nearby fur pelt over them for warmth as Jon thrust, pushing into her; hearing her moan in ecstasy.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Davos II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, seems to be the case.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Glad you liked it all, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos sighed as he stood, leaning against the wall. He was in one of the corridors of Winterfell; just outside the room that served as Gendry's chambers.

' _Gendry Baratheon now.'_ Davos reminded himself. _'The one who now has the best claim to the throne…the one who should be King.'_

Still things did not look so good; they were rather bleak actually. Despite the plans being made, despite being legitimized and now having a birth right to fight for, Gendry seemed unwilling to do so. It had been several days since Davos had revealed Gendry's true identity

' _He's been in there for seven knows how long.'_ Davos thought to himself with another sigh. _'Then again, this has been suddenly thrust upon him like this…'_

That was something Davos realized could be affecting Gendry's behaviour, the sudden shock of having all this thrust on him. In just a day he had gone from being a baseborn blacksmith who was a close friend of the Starks, to being the heir of Robert Baratheon, expected by many to claim his rightful throne. So much was suddenly expected of him, he had no time to prepare for it. So he was now trying to find some means of coping or even take matters on board.

Despite everything that had happened however, Davos knew there was no other choice. Gendry was their best chance, their only hope, yet in his current state, he couldn't do anything.

' _We need him, we need to try and get through to him, otherwise the Lannister's will tighten their grip even more.'_ He fretted. _'Things will get especially bad when they find out about what has happened here; they won't stand for any threat, his life will be in danger.'_

He knew the sooner Gendry was ready, the better prepared he would be to face these dangers. He stepped over to the door and knocked; knowing it was locked.

"Your Grace…"

Gendry's reply was immediately. "Just leave me be, Lord Davos."

Davos sighed but did so, returning to his initial spot. He shook his head; he knew that the only time Gendry opened his door was when food was brought by the maids. But he took no chances, taking the food without talking to anyone. Just then, he heard footsteps, the sound of simple leather boots, approaching. He turned and saw that the person approaching was a young woman, clad in masculine clothing, with short hair. He recognized her, both by appearance and reputation.

"Princess Arya." He greeted her, bowing.

She stopped and nodded. "Lord Davos…Please don't call me that."

Davos raised an eyebrow, it seemed things he had heard about her was true. Many noble ladies he knew were proud of their titles, flaunted them, but not her.

There was a brief silence as Davos considered Arya's words; finally he sighed.

"If not princess, what shall I call you then?"

Arya sighed, toying with the hilt of the thin bladed sword she wore on her belt. Something else Davos had noted about her, she wielded a weapon.

She shrugged. "Just my name is fine…Gods, I thought being called Lady Arya was bad enough, Princess sounds even worse."

Davos shook his head; the rumours of Arya Stark's impropriety didn't do her justice it seemed.

"Your elder brother is King; that makes you a Princess." He pointed out.

Arya just rolled her eyes. "Yeah; well, leave the Princess title for someone like Sansa, someone who'd appreciate it."

Davos nodded; giving up. "As you wish; is there something I can help you with?"

"I came to talk to Gendry." Arya explained.

Davos sighed; shaking his head. "I doubt he will listen, he's refusing to speak with anyone; but if you want to try, please do."

Arya nodded and walked towards the door, knocking.

"Lord Davos, I said…" Gendry began.

Arya cut him off. "Gendry it's me."

There was silence following that, then, suddenly, the door opened and Arya stepped inside, the door closed and Davos was left alone again.

He shook his head. _'Gods, she's not at all like any other young lady. Such behaviour is certainly not expected of someone of her station.'_

He paused however; considering everything else and smiled lightly.

' _All the same, I wonder, he let her in, perhaps she can…'_ He wondered.

It was hopeful, possibly their only hope to convince Gendry to finally emerge.

Davos rubbed his eyes tiredly; he had lost track of time. But it had surely been at least over an hour.

' _What are they talking about, what could she be saying to him?'_ He wondered.

Finally however, at that moment, the door opened, Davos straightened up. Arya emerged from Gendry's chambers.

"Pri…Arya, what has…?"

Arya shook her head. "He didn't say."

With that she left; Davos shook his head; she gave nothing away that she was hopeful or not. However then, moments later, to his relief; Gendry opened the door and emerged from his chambers.

Davos turned to him. "Your Grace, have you…decided?"

"Yes, I have…I will do it." Gendry replied. "I accept what is to come; I understand the cost."

Davos nodded and bowed to him before they left. It was sunset by the time the formal ceremony to legitimize Gendry was complete and Davos and those men who came with him all swore loyalty to him; becoming his army.

Gendry finally spoke, announcing his intent, as well as confirming his plans to recognize Robb's claims of Kingship, the independence of the North and the Riverlands. In return, Robb vowed to aid Gendry in his claim for the throne, and was pleased to formally confirm an alliance with Gendry and his men.

After the ceremony was all over; Gendry approached Davos.

"Lord Davos." He greeted Him.

Davos bowed. "Your Grace."

Gendry nodded. "I am told you have brought Valaryan Steel with you; I may need to use it."

Davos was surprised by this; he knew Gendry was a former blacksmith apprentice.

"What do you intend my King?"

Gendry explained. "My former master was an expert smith, he was also capable of working with Valaryan Steel and I watched him, learning as I did so. If I am to be King, I shall require a suitable sword, I intend to make one."

Davos agreed with this and went to fetch the steel. Later on Davos found himself at Winterfell's forge with Gendry as he began heating it up.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Davos asked eventually. "I mean, you are to be King now, so…"  
Gendry shook his head. "This sword must be made by me; it is to be mine, so it is better that I should make it."

Davos couldn't argue with that; finally Gendry began his work. The work actually took all night; Davos found himself growing drowsy, before long he soon found himself falling asleep. He was awoken, sometime later; by Gendry's voice.

"Your Grace?"

He saw Gendry standing, holding a gleaming sword in his hands. It seemed to almost sing as it moved, the blade itself was silver with black ripples through it while the rest of the blade was grey; the pommel formed the shape of the Baratheon stag.

"Wolf's Fury." Gendry announced, naming the blade.

Davos couldn't help but feel it was fitting, reflecting both his alliance with the Starks and his new family's words, Ours is the Fury.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, apart from one more chapter, from another POV character, who has not appeared yet, this is the last we'll see of the North in this story.


	10. Jaime II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
ReynesOfCastamere: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Cancer-Chris: Yeah, he has, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked Arya and Gendry's little conversation; she was basically telling him to man up, to put it bluntly; convincing him that he now has much more important things to do, there's no time to sit around moping :) Of course, she feels this comes at a cost, as will be seen much later.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as he left the White Sword Tower; he had just met with his fellow Kingsguard again, this time fully aware of their faults. He had warned them that he found them lacking and expected better from them in future. In response to protests he had made things quite clear, he found fault with many of them and unless they corrected these faults, they would find themselves being removed from the Kingsguard.

' _The only way out of the Kingsguard is death after all; despite the issue with Ser Barristan.'_ Jaime thought to himself. _'Yet it seems Ser Osmund thinks that will be the case; simple dismissal. He does not understand; but the others do.'_

He recalled the looks of fear in Ser Meryn and Ser Boros' eyes and knew they would fall in line. Ser Balon, the one knight present he found no fault with, remained stoic, but Jaime knew he took the words to heart and would guard himself against the dangers of any weakness. Ser Loras seemed put out at first but then seemed to accept Jaime's words; ending the dangerous of their being trouble from him at least.

Jaime was moderately satisfied with his work. _'We still have to ensure mistakes are corrected, but otherwise, there should be improvement now.'_

He knew there had to be; otherwise he would have to take drastic steps.

He was on his way back to the throne room; he wanted to ensure that the new members of the Kingsguard were up to the task, and found the perfect means to test them. He was going to volunteer to lead the contingent of guards who would be taking the Westerlings home to the Crag.

' _Or rather, what is left of them.'_ He thought sadly.

After all; the eldest son was dead, the eldest daughter was; if the reports could be believed, in the North, married to Robb Stark. Lady Sybell Spicer, Lord Westerling's wife, had been executed on Joffrey's orders as punishment for their failure. That meant the only ones present in King's Landing, to be escorted home, were Lord Gawen himself and his youngest daughter Elenya.

All those thoughts however were pushed clean from his mind when he spotted someone. Someone who turned and tried to leave the moment they saw him.

"Lancel." He called out; causing the man to flinch.

He turned to face Jaime, his face ashen. "Y-yes…"

Jaime shook his head; noting Lancel's fear. "We need to talk, you can't keep avoiding me. Why would you have any reason too?"

Lancel said nothing to that; merely looked away, awkwardly; this added to Jaime's worries, especially regarding the rumours he had heard.

Casting around desperately for a topic of conversation, Lancel then asked. "You've, seen the rest of the Kingsguard?"

"Yes; quite the disappointment some of them." Jaime remarked in reply. "For varying reasons; but hopefully that will be resolved soon."

Lancel seemed shocked by this blunt proclamation. "Ser Jaime; the Kingsguard are…"

Jaime shook his head. "Now playing host to three knights; two who were skilled and dedicated from the start, one who was skilled, now endeavouring to be just as dedicated. An up-jumped arrogant sellsword, a knight who has one weakness, his arrogance and two old knights who are well beyond being of help."

Silence followed after that.

Jaime was the one to break the silence, shaking his head.

"I was going to ask you something else; regarding certain rumours I've heard about you…And Cersei." He noted Lancel's reaction and sighed. "But truthfully, I don't have to ask, it's all over your face…"

Lancel trembled as he tried to reply. "Ser Jaime I…"

But Jaime just shook his head; gently touched Lancel's shoulder and said. "Let her go, completely, before she swallows you up. You haven't the stomach for the cost of getting too involved with my sister."

With that he walked on, heading for the throne room, leaving a confused and frightened Lancel behind.

* * *

Before long Jaime found himself on horseback; riding out of Kings Landing with the Westerlings, along with the contingent of Lannister guards; including those he had hand-picked to come with him, Ser Balon; Ser Loras and Ser Osmund. There were no crowds, not even people attempting to deride the disgraced Westerlings, although Jaime suspected the presence of the Kingsguard had something to do with that.

The journey passed in silence as they travelled along the Crownlands, the Riverlands were closed to them, their borders too heavily guarded; so they had to take a roundabout route to the Westerlands, passing through the Reach. The silence was unnerving; in the end, Jaime decided to break it. He pulled his horse back slightly, deciding to get some answers to other questions that bothered him, due to the lack of answers.

He pulled up alongside Gawen Westerling; the man froze as he came near. Jaime smiled lightly.

"Peace, my Lord, I only came to talk." He explained gently.

Gawen nodded, but was no less tense. This left Jaime to cast about for a subject to discuss, as Gawen was not forthcoming.

Finally, the only thing he could think of was. "So, is it true…about your wife?"

Probably not the most tactful questioned, but Jaime hardly thought of himself as being tactful at all.

"What…has been said about her, Ser?" Gawen asked in reply, not looking as dismayed as Jaime thought he would.

"She was conspiring along with my father, against Robb Stark, trying to bring about his murder." Jaime explained.

Gawen's eyes hardened at that. "I am afraid it is so, Ser Jaime."

Jaime nodded; realizing now that his wife's betrayal was the reason he was not as dismayed as he probably should be. They rode on in silence again, Jaime returning to the head of the column. They soon passed the borders of the Crownlands and were now passing through the Reach where they decided to stop for the night. They got to work setting up camp, putting guards on the Westerlings.

Jaime took charge of that however; seeing the look in the eyes of some of the men when they looked at Eleyna.

' _She's a mere girl, people like that should be killed, or made eunuchs.'_ He thought angrily before dismissing the guards.

When they tried to protest he cut them off. "I am in charge and I've chosen Ser Loras and Ser Balon to guard them; that is final. Now, the rest of you, to your posts and those that are not on watch, get some rest."

They followed his orders at once; his anger making it clear that defiance would be a costly option.

As he stood on watch, Jaime was lost in thoughts. His thoughts were wandering, as they often did, only this time, not to his sister. Indeed, to his surprise he found his thoughts wandering instead to the tall warrior woman, the one he had referred to as 'wench'; first in a derogatory fashion, but by now, it seemed almost an endearment.

' _Brienne, what is she doing now I wonder.'_ Jaime thought to himself. _'I know she left, heading back North, to try and see if there was anything she could do regarding the Starks, after hearing of the Red Wedding…Did she make it back to them, is she with them now?'_

He sighed and began to pace; doing his utmost to keep an eye out, to stay focused on his duty.

But the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. _'She changed so much for me; do I…What is this I'm feeling, whenever I think of her? I wonder, with so much changed, does she even think about me?'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ser Osmund calling his name.

"Is everything alright Ser Jaime?" He asked.

Jaime shook his head. "It is nothing, come, we must return to our duties."

Ser Osmund nodded and they resumed keeping watch.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Margaery II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thought you'd like that, glad you enjoyed that scene :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, me neither.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked those moments :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery bit her lip, concerned. She stood in the throne room, along with all the royal court; listening as news was being delivered about the situation in the Reach, regarding the sudden Ironborn attacks.

' _This is getting worse; as if things weren't tense enough here…'_ She thought sadly to herself. _'Especially after Joffrey just had three whole families executed, just for following the Old Gods. Now this; how could the Ironborn be so brazen, they were always cautious before.'_

As the report of the attacks had finished, Margaery watched as her father stepped forwards.

"Your Grace, this grows more and more out of hand." He said desperately. "We must do something."

Joffrey shook his head; a look of confusion on his face. "It makes little sense for the Ironborn to attack your lands; don't they realize it will earn them nothing but destruction?"

Mace sighed. "No Your Grace, they care little for that. All that matters to them is wealth and after the Westerlands, the Reach is the richest land in Westeros, in both wealth and resources. They clearly felt the Westerlands were too dangerous a target."

Margaery knew her father was right; something had to be done too, otherwise things would get even worse. But she was worried when she saw Cersei's lip curl in a sneer, it was clear she found the situation amusing.

Margaery could almost sense the incoming storm when she spoke up.

"My father is right Your Grace, please; we must put a stop to this." She said to Joffrey; charming him like she usually did.

Joffrey smiled and was on the verge of answering when Cersei spoke up.

She shook her head. "I think intervention would really be a waste of manpower and resources, as well as an overreaction."

There were a few gasps from the gathered nobles, Margaery noticed her father spluttering, clearly trying to contain himself.

"Your Grace…" Margaery began to explain.

Cersei however cut across her. "We have _still_ not received definitive proof that it's really Ironborn attacking and not drunken pirates. For all we know, for some reason the forces of the Reach simply aren't fighting their best."

Margaery was shocked by this, as was her father who burst out. "Your Grace, that is outrageous, we warriors of the Reach always…"

"If your warriors cannot repel simple pirates, perhaps you deserve to lose your lands to them." Cersei continued, talking as if there had been no interruption.

She could not ignore the next interruption however; she had been about to continue speaking when suddenly, Tywin, who had been silent this whole time, spoke up.

"That will do, Cersei." He remarked calmly.

She turned to him, eyes wide with surprise; they got even wider at the next voice.

"Yes; grandfather is right, that will do; you've said quite enough mother." Joffrey remarked sharply.

It was then Margaery felt a surge of triumph, knowing her efforts had won over Joffrey in this little incident. Cersei glared darkly but said nothing else.

Joffrey shook his head.

"Honestly mother, I don't see why you can doubt that these are the Ironborn." He remarked. "We have it on good authority…"

Cersei scoffed. "From Willas Tyrell; a man who didn't put any guards up, otherwise they would have seen them…"

Tywin cut across her. "You were there when we discussed that matter Cersei; the Ironborn took a different route."

Joffrey nodded. "Indeed, if even half the stories grandfather told me about their new leader, Euron Crow-Eye are true; then this fits in with their behaviour perfectly."

Cersei glared but was unable to offer any further argument; Margaery smiled, as did her father as the announcement was made by Tywin.

"So be it, there will be no further discussion on this; plans will be made right away, to send an expeditionary force to aid the troops within the Reach, being beset by the Ironborn."

Joffrey looked around the room and called out.

"Will there be anything else?" His words almost a challenge.

The last time he had said that; it had been in regards to the 'religious executions' and there had been people protesting his decision. There reward had been simply to be executed alongside those they tried to stand up for. This time, nobody spoke; and the court session was ended; everybody leaving and going their separate ways.

* * *

Margaery smiled; relaxed, knowing now that something was being done to save her home. She was enjoying a moment of privacy in the gardens; or at least, as much privacy as she could get. She knew her guards were around, no matter how unobtrusive they were, they were present.

She then heard the footsteps and turned her head, standing up and smiling when she saw Cersei approaching. She may have bested the older woman in the throne room earlier, but that was no reason to be impolite.

"Your Grace, what an unexpected pleasure." She greeted warmly.

Cersei didn't even smile; she merely glared at Margaery and snarled. "I warn you now; you will not interfere in our affairs again."

Margaery was taken aback by this; she stepped back surprised as she replied.

"Interfere?" She queried before explaining. "Your Grace, this was a state matter and as Queen I had to speak."

Cersei shook her head. "You lie."

It was Margaery's turn to glare now. "Excuse me?"

Cersei smirked; clearly in control again. "I know, you are no true Queen, I know about the wedding night. You and my son did not consummate, you prevented him from doing so."

"He'd drunk too much during the feast, Your Grace; too much to perform." Margaery replied; trying to stay calm.

It was true, she and Joffrey hadn't consummated, which meant strictly their marriage wasn't legally binding yet. But to reveal the real reason would have been too cruel, even if Cersei's attitude indicated she deserved it.

Cersei shook her head.

"Even no you lie; you simply don't want Joffrey to discover the truth about you."

Margaery was confused now, wondering what Cersei meant. "Your Grace?"

Cersei fixed her with a dark glare. "It's obvious you've been with other men."

Margaery gasped in shock. "What, Your Grace, you lie, you dare mock me with slander…"

She was cut off by Cersei suddenly lashing out, slapping her across the face.

"Deny all you want, I know it is true and I will prove it." Cersei warned her darkly. "After all, it is only slander when it is false; I will find my proof…by any means necessary."

With that Cersei turned and left, leaving Margaery shaken by this sudden turn of events.

' _She will find nothing.'_ Margaery knew, all the same she feared. _'But would that really stop her…'_

Her insides felt cold at the thought, she could only pray that Cersei wouldn't truly go that far. But truthfully, she had no idea, just what Cersei would do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Jaime III

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, that's her nature.  
Boris Yeltsin: Not exactly reckless, but she is losing her temper.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Cancer-Chris: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she should, glad you liked their interaction; as well as that little thing, something I thought would be interesting.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you think so :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's pretty scary.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as they continued to ride; their journey through the Reach had been uneventful. They were now just entering the Westerlands; for Jaime it had been a long trip; he had forced himself to stay constantly alert following the first night, having seen the way the men acted.

' _Is there not one man of honour amongst them; all of them hoping to guard the Westerlings at night, watching Eleyna Westerling with such obvious intent.'_ He thought angrily. _'If I didn't know better, I'd think it was deliberate sending those men as the escort; still I've made sure that nothing will be happening, not matter what they think of it, the Kingsguard shall guard the Westerlings at night.'_

He hoped that with that, they would avoid any issue; he had ensured that they all understood the arrangements and if they didn't like it, they were free to come and complain to him, providing they had good reason for not liking it. Unsurprisingly, nobody had come forth to complain.

Jaime glanced back to where the Westerlings rode, apart from the time when Jaime had spoken to Lord Gawen, they had been silent, nobody had said a word to them either.

Jaime shook his head sadly. _'They feel they are disgraced, they're treated as if they are disgraced…Worse than that however, they have no means of knowing if the eldest daughter, Jeyne, is even still alive. Any attempts to contact the Starks to ask would be seen as betrayal.'_

Jaime shook his head, now was a bad time to think about the Starks, as doing so inevitably led to him thinking about Brienne, who had went to re-join the Starks after they parted at King's Landing.

He instead forced himself to focus on the task at hand as they began to drawn nearer to the Crag. Jaime couldn't help but feel tense; something just felt wrong. Looking around, he was worried. They were currently isolated and just about anyone or anything could be hidden, either in nearby woods or in any of the gullies surrounding them. It was getting late too; already the sun was almost set. One of the soldiers rode up.

"Lord Commander, it is getting late, it will take us some time to set up camp." He stated. "We should make preparations at once."

Jaime shook his head. "No, not here, we should journey on a bit."

The man quirked an eyebrow. "Lord Commander; I don't understand, this place is perfect to rest in."

"Too many hiding places, I fear an ambush, I'd rather not set us up to fall." Jaime replied.

The soldier actually laughed at that. "An ambush, we are in your homelands Lord Commander, we have three Kingsguard with us. There is no chance of an ambush."

Jaime narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been a soldier?"

The man looked confused at Jaime's sudden question. "Ten years."

"How have you survived this long, with that foolishness; there is always danger, even in your homelands." Jaime replied sharply.

As if to prove his point; realizing he was onto them, the hidden army emerged from the very hiding places Jaime noticed, weapons drawn ready to fight.

Jaime called out a warning and soon the soldiers, who had been ready to stop, were hurriedly trying to organize themselves for battle, drawing weapons. Ser Loras, Ser Balon and Ser Osmund were still on horseback and drew their swords at once, already prepared.

Almost immediately they clashed, the soldiers being unprepared took some time to mount an effective resistance. Meanwhile, Jaime noted his fellow Kingsguard were already fighting, besting any who came close to them. He grit his teeth as he drew his sword awkwardly with his left hand; hefting his shield with the false right hand.

' _I should have prepared more for this.'_ He mentally berated himself as he joined the battle.

The battle was bloody, their assailants were attacking with great ferocity; yet surprisingly, Jaime noted, seemed to be staying away from the Westerlings. It wasn't until he got close to one man, deflecting a blow with his shield and impaling him with his sword, that things became clear.

He saw the sigil on the man's cloak; three black pepper pots on a saffron bend, across a field of green and silver stripes.

He cursed angrily as he fought off another assailant. _'House Spicer, of course, they want revenge for Sybell's execution.'_

Despite the difficulty of fighting with his left hand, Jaime rode into the thick of combat with the rest of the Kingsguard present.

Jaime fought for breath, it had been a long difficult fight; but finally the last of the Spicer loyalists were slain. Jaime winced slightly at the pain in his right arm, from the jolts through his shield where he had intercepted attacks. He could tell which men had been killed by him; their wounds were ragged, messy, lacking any real skill.

He grimly reminded himself however. _'Still, it could have been worse…I'm still alive at any rate.'_

He glanced over at Ser Loras; who was currently kneeling next to a body.

"Anything?" He asked.

Ser Loras shook his head; Jaime noted the man he was examining was the soldier he had been talking to before the attack. Looking around Jaime noted that less than half the escort had survived. As he had suspected however, the Westerlings were unharmed. The assailants had simply sought to get revenge for Sybell's death, which they blamed the Lannisters and Baratheons for.

Ser Balon rode up. "We should ride on, before more show up."

Jaime nodded in agreement and they did so. As they rode he could feel the eyes of his fellow Kingsguard upon him and knew why.

"Do not start, I am fine, you do not need to concern yourself with me." He told them firmly. "Now let us press on."

He mentally noted however that he was going to have to really work hard to increase his proficiency with his left hand, in order to effectively use his sword.

As they continued to ride, Jaime pondered what he had seen during the battle; observing his fellow Kingsguard as he did so.

' _Ser Loras has changed, he is more cautious now, he has learned, that is good.'_ He was pleased to note. _'Ser Balon remains as steadfast and reliable as ever. Ser Osmund however, he is still acting arrogant, he doesn't take this as seriously as he should. Something will need to be done about him before long.'_

It was while he was reflecting on this, that Jaime realized they had arrived at the Crag at last, finally his mission was complete.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


	13. Jon III

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, pretty much.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon's senses came alert before he even opened his eyes; he could hear the sounds of movement nearby. He briefly thought of reaching out to where Longclaw lay, right next to him, and grabbing it. But then he registered the sounds and knew there was no threat.

Smiling he opened his eyes and saw Ygritte, she was sitting on the ground, her back to him, aside from a single fur pelt, she was naked from the waist up; having pulled on the clothes she wore on her lower body. She reached for another article of clothing and Jon realized she was getting dressed.

He sat up, moving closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her where her shoulder and neck met. He felt her lean her head back, opening his eyes he saw her profile and noticed the small smile on her face.

"You seem to be in a hurry." He said as he kissed her again.

She nodded. "Yes well, the fire's gone out and…"

He paused, smirking as he spoke. "Do I not keep you warm, it wasn't that bad surely?"

"No, you were _more_ than satisfactory." Ygritte replied with a grin. "All the same, if we don't want to freeze, we should get dressed."

Something in her tone caught Jon's attention, but deciding to follow her advice he held back on asking about it. Instead he began getting dressed himself, while Ygritte continued to do so.

Finally, once they were both fully dressed and had gathered everything, including their weapons, Jon turned to her.

"Ygritte, what's wrong, something's bothering you, I can see it." He said quickly, adding, when she started. "You're being…unnaturally serious."

She sighed and shook her head. "I have to…I have to go Jon, I don't know when I'll be back, or even if I'll make it back."

Jon froze at that, suddenly worried. "What do you mean, go, go where…?"

"North of the Wall." She replied. "There's something, something stirring, I'm not sure what it is, but I've been dreaming about it the past few nights. Ice, blizzards, darkness and a face…a face of death."

Jon tensed before asking, hesitantly. "White Walkers?"

Ygritte shrugged. "Maybe…maybe worse; there's something out there Jon Snow, that could destroy all of us. Despite the accord we've reached, we are unprepared; unless we know what it is, it could easily destroy us and all of this land, all of the world maybe."

Jon shook his head. "Did you, tell anyone else about this?"

"Only my people, but they're all too scared to do anything." She replied. "That's why I have to go."

Jon was about to speak, but she shook her head. "You're needed here Jon; you can't come with me…That's why I'm glad you came when you did."

"Oh?"

She nodded and stepped up close to him. "So I could say a proper goodbye."

With that she kissed him, Jon replied eagerly until finally she broke the kiss and nodded sadly, before turning to leave.

"Ygritte." Jon called out. "We will see each other again."

She gave a sad smile and replied. "Hopefully."

With that she continued walking, until she was lost from view.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Jon returned to Castle Black; he looked around, many of the people present in the courtyard were either new recruits, who had just taken their oaths, or Wildlings. The air was charged with that tense, uncomfortable atmosphere that often covered recently made alliances between two groups who had, until that point, been enemies. Jon made his way back to his chambers; it was on the way there he met Sam.

"Sam; it's been a long time, I…" He began in greeting.

Sam smiled and nodded. "It's alright, I understand, you've been busy, we all have."

Jon nodded and together they entered his chambers and sat down.

"So, what brings you here?"

Sam sighed before replying. "I'm here in Maester Aemon's place; he was too weary to make the trip himself."

Jon bit his lip at that; he knew Maester Aemon wasn't getting any younger.

"I…I see; I hope he was resting before you left."

Sam nodded and then explained. "He wanted to let you know that, our alliance with the Wildlings has been sealed; we are still however having to deal with sporadic…incidents."

Jon grimaced and nodded. "I thought as much, has there been any…bloodshed?"

"No surprisingly; just arguments, mostly over petty things that are soon resolved." Sam replied. "Some even resolve themselves. Oh and there is news from Winterfell."

Jon tensed; all he had heard about Winterfell recently was that Robb had reclaimed it and his family were all back home and rebuilding. Before Sam could deliver the news however, they heard shouting down in the courtyard.

They immediately stood up and hurried down; as they ran Jon was worried.

' _This sounds like more than a simple petty argument.'_ He noted. _'This is going to be more serious, we have to intervene…Especially since one of the voices…him.'_

They ran as fast as they could, Jon was heading straight for the courtyard while Sam ran to fetch help, following Jon's instructions. Sure enough, as Jon emerged into the courtyard, he saw Janos Slynt, engaged in a heated argument with two Wildlings. Jon hurried over, knowing he had to intervene as Janos' hand was going to his sword.

"Janos!" He bellowed. "That is enough!"

Janos spun around, eyes wide, anger etched all over his face. "You…"

Jon shook his head. "That…is…enough."

"You expect me to let this drop, you have betrayed us, you have us side with our enemies, for what…!" He bellowed. "So you can sneak off and fuck some Wildling whore, despite your oath to the Night's Watch!"

Jon glared. "You go too far and…"

Janos roared. "I won't stand for this; you cannot get away with betraying us like this. You are a traitor to the Watch!"

"Janos…" Jon began, but never finished.

As he said those words he was overcome with pain. Janos had been hiding a dagger and was now stabbing Jon repeatedly. The wildlings he had been arguing with tried to intervene, only for him to lash out at them, forcing them back, he then returned to his task.

Jon choked and stumbled back, Janos continued to assail him before finally being restrained by Alliser and another member of the Watch. Jon fell to the ground, staring at his blood covered hands and his wounds in disbelief, shock setting in.

The life-giving liquid on his hands smoked and steamed in the frozen air; until his hands grew too heavy to hold, they fell to his side. Jon now found himself staring at the starry sky before he was aware of a voice calling his name.

He then saw Sam's face, hovering above him, salty tears falling from the young man's eyes, landing on Jon's face before everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Daenerys II

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
wazzup11: Oh no, I'm not saying anything.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Jaime and of course, Jon and Ygritte's moment, yeah, it's pretty intense.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see.  
Cancer-Chris: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see; no, not for the Watch, just Janos being a prick.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Dany sighed as she stood on the balcony of her chambers, overlooking the city at night.

' _It is at night those murderers work; killing those who are loyal or even remotely friendly to me.'_ She thought mournfully. _'Are they at work right now, killing some helpless innocent while I stand here, unaware of it?'_

She shook her head; she knew she could not let this stand, these murderers; the Sons of the Harpy, had to be stopped. They were a danger to all, especially as their intentions were clear; they sought to return the city to their former masters, to slavers.

Dany glared at the thought. _'They would…They would rebuild a city where families are torn apart, simply to be treated as commodities. Men, women, even children…It's intolerable.'_

Still, she knew right now, there was nothing she could do. Right now, it was simply too late; she had not slept well in so long. She hoped that tonight would be different. She turned and made her way to bed; she had already changed into her sleeping clothes, a simple yet elegant shift of filmy almost see-through material that provided her with some respite and relief.

Even at night Meereen was hot; but the light clothing helped make it bearable. Wondering if tomorrow she would wake up, go to the throne room and see the face of yet another victim, Dany lay on her bed and slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

She wasn't sure what it was, it felt like something was warning her that things weren't right. She could feel herself waking up, but didn't open her eyes; instead she tried to go back to sleep. But then a strange tingling went up her spine; and she heard something, almost like a whisper.

She briefly considered it could be the wind, before suddenly she felt it. Hands grabbed her as she lay on her side, forcing her arms behind her back and tying them. Another hand was clamped firmly over her mouth, muffling her shocked scream and almost suffocating her.

' _What is this, who are these, people, what's going on?'_ She thought frantically; her thoughts racing.

Her attempts to struggle got her nowhere as her legs were also grabbed and held down. Soon she was pinned down on the bed, her hands tied, silenced by the hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she tried to discern her attackers, there were about four of them; all of them large bulky men, clad in a fashion that identified them as locals of the city.

It suddenly dawned on Dany who they were. _'The Sons of the Harpy, four of them at least, they've…they've come for me.'_

As if confirming those thoughts, one of them drew a large curved dagger with a serrated edge.

"Now, we finish it." He snarled.

Dany struggled desperately but to no avail, just then however the door opened.

The men froze as the door opened, Dany's eyes widened as she saw Irri entering.

"Khalessi I…" She began, freezing as she saw the scene before her.

One of the men reacted instantly, rushing at the Dothraki girl. Irri to scream briefly before she was grabbed and slammed against the wall, a hand covering her mouth and a knife pressed against her exposed neck.

The man snarled. "I hate uninvited guests."

Dany struggled desperately, not wanting her friends to be hurt. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen as the man holding her mouth then spoke.

"Kill that bitch first, then we'll deal with the so called Queen."

The man holding Irri nodded and prepared to cut the poor girl's throat. A muffled whimper escaped Irri before suddenly two unsullied stormed into the room, followed by Missandei. Relief filled Dany's heart as she realized Missandei must have heard Irri's scream and fetched help.

It did not take long for the unsullied to subdue three of the four attackers, effectively imprisoning them within moments, the fourth they killed as he resisted all attempts to subdue him. Dany didn't mind, she was just glad it was over. Irri, in spite of what she had just suffered, rushed to Dany as Missandei untied her wrists.

"Khalessi; are you alright, I…" She gasped.

Dany smiled at her friend's concern. "I'm fine Irri, what about you?"

Irri nodded and smiled, Dany was soon free and quickly gave the orders; it would seem there would be something new to deal with in morning after all.

* * *

The following morning, Dany prepared herself to face her court; the main issue they would deal with right away was the fates of those who had attacked her last night.

' _They want a return to the brutal slavery that once held this place, they tried to murder me, they have murdered so many.'_ She thought to herself. _'They deserve the worst punishment possible; I…'_

She trailed off; a morbid curiosity overtook her. She turned to Ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, how would my father have dealt with something like this? You served in his Kingsguard, you would know." She queried.

The old knight shook his head. "I did Your Grace; and I would warn you not to consider such a thing…Do not stoop to his level; not when you are far better."

Dany narrowed her eyes at that. "Stoop to his level…You make my father sound like a monster, but…"

"Your father's enemies did not lie; Your Grace, he was mad; I only told you part of what he had done." Ser Barristan explained sadly. "I watched him burn innocents alive, just for the fun of it."

Dany was shocked by this; she could scarcely believe it. "But, that cannot be, those words were slander against my father…"

Ser Barristan shook his head sadly. "Who told you, your brother, Viserys, he was mad himself…What cause would I have to lie to you?"

"Gods…" Dany gasped, shocked at this.

Ser Barristan had told her that her father was indeed mad, but to hear just how mad…It terrified her, it also informed her, she knew she had a decision to make now.

So it was that, determined not to be like her father, not to take petty revenge or pleasure in punishing her enemies, Dany did not order that those who attacked her be given a torturous or drawn out death.

She simply demanded that justice be done plain and simple, they were to be beheaded, a quick clean death; without taking pleasure in it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Jaime IV

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, she is.  
wazzup11: Thanks; next up is Jaime.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was a close call.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked Barristan and yeah, it was pretty close.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

"Uncle, I fail to see your reasoning behind this." Joffrey remarked.

Jaime shook his head and explained patiently. "Ser Boros and Ser Meryn are both guilty of violating their oaths as the Kingsguard; therefore we cannot allow them to remain so. Therefore there is only one option."

Joffrey shook his head. "We can just dismiss them; they don't need to die after all…"

"No, your dismissal of Ser Barristan Selmy was a mistake, there is only _one_ way out of the Kingsguard." Jaime replied. "Certainly Ser Meryn should be removed, for his beating of helpless Sansa Stark."

Joffrey bristled at that. "She was given just punishment…"

"She was a helpless girl who did nothing but was beaten. The Kingsguard's duties do not involve the beating of helpless girls." Jaime explained; keeping calm. "Our oaths in fact, are to protect the helpless, as much as the King. As a result, Ser Meryn has broken our oath. Ser Boros' cowardice amongst other reasons show him to be unworthy of the title of Kingsguard."

Joffrey spluttered, clearly angry, however he didn't speak next, the next on to speak was Cersei.

"This is extreme Jaime." She remarked. "I don't see why you are so set on changing the Kingsguard, but if you must, why remove those who are loyal and…"

Tywin spoke up then. "Enough; the Lord Commander has spoken, he has presented his case and raised good points. I hear no good defence either. Therefore I agree with him."

The two men in question, who had been kneeling, awaiting their fate, were shocked by this, clearly not expecting this result. They tried to protest, to struggle, but those holding them were too many.

Jaime watched dispassionately as Meryn and Boros were dragged out; he was not sorry to see them go. Now however, he faced the task of introducing their replacements.

Joffrey shook his head; clearly not happy. "Well, I suppose that closes that matter uncle, but now we have to replace them, are you aware of the trouble that will cause us, we now…"

"It is no trouble, Your Grace; I have already taken the liberty of finding suitable replacements." Jaime remarked. "I will call them forwards for you."

There were whispers from all those assembled; Jaime ignored them and called the first man forwards. He could see the people, including Joffrey, Tywin and even several others, observing the newcomers with interest. The first was a tall man, strongly built with dark brown hair and green eyes and stubble covering his lower face.

Jaime introduced him first. "This is Ser Kaleb Swann; I have seen first-hand his strength and skill; you may rest assured he is worthy of the Kingsguard."

Kaleb bowed and spoke respectfully. "Your Grace, I shall serve you from now to my dying breath."

Jaime then gestured to the second man.

"You may already know this man, some of you at least." He said. "Ser Tobias Blount, the much more worthy cousin of our late Ser Boros."

In contrast to his ugly bandy legged cousin, Tobias Blount was in fact good-looking; with neat red hair, chiselled features and ice blue eyes. While not as muscular as Ser Kaleb, Ser Tobias was well built and had the relaxed stance of a man who knew his skills and limitations and knew how to operate expertly within them.

Ser Tobias also bowed and greeted Joffrey politely.

"Your Grace; I am honoured to meet you. I hope to cleanse the stain my cousin has brought to our name." He stated solemnly.

It was clear that Joffrey was still not too happy at losing the two Kingsguard who helped him without question, especially when it came to his outbursts against people, particularly Sansa when she had been here. Jaime however could see that, despite this, Joffrey could not see any way out of accepting them.

While waiting to hear his answer; Jaime considered what he knew of the history of the two men he had recommended, based on their skill and talents, as well as their dedication to duty. Aside from his relationship to Balon, Kaleb was engaged to Lady Hanna Glover before joining the Kingsguard; that engagement was now over. Otherwise the man was mostly unremarkable except for his skills in combat.

Ser Tobias had a slightly more colourful past, although not one that worked against him; in fact he was the victim. He was to marry Lady Spencer Bracken, but that ended with his intent to enter the Kingsguard. He was known for having a blind step-sister, Lady Jenna Bolton; a daughter from his mother's previous marriage, who had once attempted to bed him; he had resisted however and had been forced to inform his parents.

Shocked and horrified by her behaviour, Tobias' parents had forced Jenna to do a walk of atonement; shortly after that, Tobias and Jenna's mother had killed herself, jumping from the roof of the sept. As Jaime reflected on all this, he smiled as he overheard Joffrey finally accept the two men as the two newest members of the Kingsguard.

* * *

Sometime later, Jaime was in his quarters at the White Sword Tower; he was quite alone as the rest of the Kingsguard were out training; in preparation for the upcoming Siege of Dragonstone. Jaime knew he should be with them, but right now, he was lost in thought, examining his golden hand.

Just then he heard footsteps and stood up, tense as the hooded figure approached him.

"Who…" He began, but then they lowered the hood. "Cersei."

Cersei smiled as she approached him. "We've both been so busy, this is the first time we've had a chance to speak, just the two of us."

Jaime nodded; knowing how true her statement was. They embraced, Jaime couldn't help but note that he didn't seem to react the way he usually did to it.

"I have missed you." Cersei admitted quietly.

Jaime nodded slowly. "Yes, as have I…But I was busy, I had a duty to fulfil."

Cersei nodded. "I realize that; from what I heard, you handled yourself…rather well."

He sighed and shrugged. "If you can call that well, I suppose."

She smiled at that, before stepping closer, her hands suddenly on her chest.

"It has been too long…" She remarked softly.

Jaime stiffened. "Cersei, what are you…?"

Cersei laughed and shook her head. "We have not made love in many months, what else would I mean?"

"I have not been here, besides…I would hardly call this an appropriate setting." He replied lamely.

He felt strange, it was as if he…he didn't feel the same towards her anymore.

Cersei however seemed confused.

"What?" She remarked; raising her eyebrows. "What is wrong with you?"

' _So it's true, I have lost those…affections.'_ He realized at that moment; fully understanding at last.

He gently pushed Cersei away.

Cersei started at this. "Jaime, what…?"

"We are not Targaryens, we are Lannisters." Jaime explained firmly. "All this time, I have been blind, but I am awake now."

"You…"

Jaime sighed and admitted the truth. "The Lady Brienne has changed my life; my view…"

Cersei narrowed her eyes. "Brienne, what, Brienne the Beauty. You would choose that…creature, over me!"

She was clearly enraged at the thought of that. Jaime merely nodded.

"Your tastes are certainly unusual then…" She snarled. "Falling for some _thing_ like that."

Jaime glared but before he could say anything, Cersei left, furious, pulling the hood up as she went. Jaime sighed and shook his head; hard though it was, he knew it had to be done; now it was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Margaery III

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, things are about to take an interesting turn; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; not really, it's an insult to her, basically she has lost Jaime's love, to a woman like Brienne, who isn't known for his looks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, he did, well, he's got no genuine way at the moment, but he'll think of something.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, yeah, Jaime has rejected her, he is awake to the truth now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery smiled as she sat with Joffrey; they were holding a large feast, with everyone present; all various nobles, the Kingsguard and Small Council. The feast was being held perhaps prematurely, but Joffrey was so confident they would win the upcoming Siege of Dragonstone that he announced it be held anyway.

' _Still, he does have reason to be confident; Dragonstone is badly crippled by desertion and the death of Stannis Baratheon.'_ She noted to herself. _'Those that remain cannot possibly defend it for long; the castle is now much larger than its host; our only real difficulty should be the natural defences. Overcome them and we should be able to overwhelm what remains of those…zealots.'_

She was generally accepting of other religions, of this strange R'hllor religion; but those still at Dragonstone were so far gone and fervent, they were truly taking things too far. Shaking her head she turned her attention the rest of the room.

She smiled. _'They certain know how to celebrate, dancers, singers, performers and fine food.'_

She noted other people of importance in the hall; so many were happy, only three people partaking of the feast didn't have smiles on their faces; Tywin Lannister obviously, Cersei was glaring, clearly frustrated at something and finally Tyrion Lannister, who seemed put out about something.

While curious about these incidents, something else was on her mind; her gaze went to the Kingsguard. In particular, she observed the two new members, Kaleb Swann and Tobias Blount.

' _Two new players in the Game, our plans may need to be modified.'_ She pondered. _'Still, one detail will not change; it's almost time, I must find a way…my current part in the plan must be done, tonight.'_

She was considering her chances as she also noted once more that Cersei's glare was directed at her; even though she had clearly been angry at something else earlier. Still Margaery ignored her; instead waiting for her chance; the feast had been going on for quite some time now.

Margaery turned to Joffrey, grinning. "A truly marvellous feast, my love."

"Indeed." He replied, grinning. "But it's getting late; let us retire for the night."

Margaery considered this, it would complicate things but she saw no real reason to refuse. However she noted his expression and a strange worried sensation knotted in her belly.

"What do you intend?" She asked calmly however.

Joffrey merely grinned. "What else…I was too drunk on our wedding night, I think it's been long enough…"

He left it hanging as he stood up to announce his intent to retire. As he did so Margaery considered; realizing what he meant; he intended to bed her.

' _The drink wasn't your problem Joffrey; it was never your problem.'_ She thought calmly.

She knew she had to act tonight; otherwise Joffrey's frustrations might get out of hand, after all, he couldn't simply accept that he was, in fact, impotent.

As she thought this, Joffrey turned to her and offered her his arm.

He tilted his head, confused. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Your Grace." She replied; as reassuring as she could.

He nodded and she took his arm and together they left the feast; Margaery bit her lip as she felt eyes on her, knowing they were Cersei's. As they walked to Joffrey's chambers, Margaery suppressed a shudder, brought about by Cersei's glare.

' _She has sworn to destroy me, to find_ proof _of my_ infidelity _even though there is none.'_ She thought worriedly. _'But how can I…what should I do; I cannot allow her to ruin things?'_

It was her chief worry; how could she deal with Cersei, without arousing suspicion. After all, Cersei would easily ruin their plans; but trying to deal with could also easily do the same if they weren't careful.

She knew she would have to discuss the matter with her grandmother, possibly tomorrow, depending on how well things went tonight. She subconsciously clutched the object hidden in her sleeve, the object her grandmother had left her. It was key to her current part of her family's plans.

Finally Margaery and Joffrey reached his chambers; he closed the door and together they walked over to a nearby table. Margaery briefly glanced over at the bed, knowing Joffrey's intentions all too well.

Instead of going ahead with that however, he spoke up. "Something troubles you, I can tell."

He said it as a means to invite her to explain her problems to her.

She sighed and decided to play for time. "I am just concerned, that is all, about your mother."

"What has she said or done to you?" Joffrey asked sharply, glaring suddenly.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just, get the feeling she doesn't like me for some reason."

"Oh?"

Margaery noticed he was still glaring, and guessed he was trying to run through any possible scenarios in his mind.

Deciding to head him off she tried to get his attention. "Your Grace?"

He looked up at her and asked directly. "Has she said something about you, to you?"

"No, of course not." Margaery lied; but Joffrey didn't buy it.

"Come, you can tell me."

She remained calm as she tried to calm him. "There is nothing to tell."

However instead of calming down, Joffrey got more agitated and suddenly grabbed her, seizing her bare upper arms tightly, almost too tight.

"What has she done?" He demanded.

Margaery struggled. "Nothing Your Grace, please, you're hurting me."

Joffrey growled however, clearly not focusing on her words.

If anything, his grip got tighter.

"I will speak to her about these matters, but I must know what she's done." He almost screamed.

She tried to calm him down. "There is nothing to worry about Your Grace."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Joffrey immediately let go and sat down by the table.

"Come." He called out irritably.

The door opened and Tyrion entered at that moment. Margaery subconsciously rubbed her arms, noting the red marks appearing on them, suddenly, a series of ideas formed in her head. Things were suddenly falling into place and she had the perfect means to carry out her act and get away with it.

She composed herself and waited for her chance, it would be soon she knew, soon time to take carry out her plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Tyrion III

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Well, you're about to see, glad you enjoyed it :)  
caninman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, yeah, I guess so.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, just wait and see what that was really about.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion sighed as he sat; observing the comings and goings of those around him, the feast was rather extravagant; perhaps too much.

' _We are celebrating the death of Stannis Baratheon and, what is already believed to be a victory at Dragonstone.'_ Tyrion thought darkly. _'A premature celebration, we still haven't started fighting there yet. Besides the cost of all this, as if we weren't in enough debt already.'_

He looked around dispassionately at those all eating and drinking, at Joffrey sitting smirking as he looked down on all of them, also enjoying the feast.

He shook his head. _'All of them don't care of the costs of this, they think it's all easy; they don't know the truth…Nor will they accept it.'_

He soon found Oberyn sitting next to him.

The man smirked as he spoke. "Quite a joyous occasion, wouldn't you say Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion shook his head. "I couldn't say, Prince Oberyn, we haven't taken Dragonstone yet after all, this seems…premature."

"You doubt our chances of victory?" Oberyn asked.

"In war, you should be prepared for anything, even, unexpected defeat." Tyrion replied.

Oberyn nodded. "True, but still…No reason not to celebrate, if not a premature victory celebration, at least the removal of a dangerous enemy."

Tyrion sighed but agreed. "I suppose you're right."

Still he felt this was all a tremendous waste.

Tyrion later found himself even more disturbed; more and more money had clearly been wasted than he thought; now there were singers, entertainers and such.

' _More extravagance, I can't begin to imagine the cost of this…How did Littlefinger do it?'_ He fretted angrily.

Much to his surprise, it seemed he was the only one even considering the problems. Nobody gave any indication that they had thought of the very issues they were facing financially. Still the feast continued and the singers offered further entertainment occasionally.

Just then one stepped forwards, one Tyrion had seen before in the company of Lady Olenna. He began his song and Tyrion noticed that the singer, disconcertingly, kept his gaze upon Joffrey the whole time he sang.

'And who are you, the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat,  
that's all the truth I know.'

'In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord,  
as long and sharp as yours.'

'And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.'

'And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
that lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
and not a soul to hear.'

As the man sang, Tyrion inexplicably felt a chill crawl up his spine. He tried not to choke on the wine he was drinking; he sudden had a very bad feeling, as if there was some hidden message in that singer's words.

* * *

Tyrion hurried as quickly as he could, heading to Joffrey's chambers, hoping to catch him before he was too distracted with anything else. He was holding the reports on the throne's expenses; he had to deliver these immediately. He intended to do so sooner but the reports weren't ready; Pod had come up and delivered them to him shortly after Joffrey and Margaery left.

As he walked he couldn't help but still think about that singer and the feeling of dread he felt, it still lingered. Reaching Joffrey's chambers he knocked on the door and entered when Joffrey called him. He spotted both the King and Queen; Joffrey was seated at a table while Margaery stood nearby. Tyrion had the feeling he interrupted something.

"Uncle, what do you want?" Joffrey inquired, looking irritable.

Tyrion stepped forwards. "I have important reports for you, Your Grace; in regards to the Kingdoms finances."

Joffrey sighed; still looking irritable. Margaery smiled and went to the table against the wall and began pouring wine.

Joffrey then spoke up. "So, you've been over Littlefinger's books, what of it?"

"Yes, I have and you really should see this, Your Grace." Tyrion replied. "I wouldn't take this so lightly."

Joffrey scoffed; just as Margaery returned, holding a goblet of wine.

As she approached, Tyrion noticed angry red marks on Margaery's upper arms.

' _Only one thing could've caused marks like that, hands…but, has he…?'_ Tyrion wondered before speaking. "Allow me, Your Grace."

Margaery smiled sweetly. "How kind of you Lord Tyrion."

She handed him the goblet and returned to the table. Tyrion handed the goblet over to Joffrey as Margaery returned with two others, handing one to Tyrion, the other for herself.

Joffrey gulped his wine before speaking. "Very well then, let's have it."

Tyrion began detailing what was in the reports, handing them to Joffrey to read, explaining the problems, particularly the debts. Joffrey's expression did not change; he was still clearly disdainful; particularly regarding the debts owed to the Lannisters and the Faith.

"You are a Lannister Uncle, as is Grandfather; you should simply erase those debts." He replied haughtily. "As for the Faith, they should forget it too, they should be grateful; I'm ridding them of their enemies."

Tyrion scowled at the reminder of all those deaths; as well as how convenient some of them seemed.

"It doesn't work that way Your Grace, besides, my father would never hear of it." He explained.

Joffrey snarled. "He will, I am the King, he will do as I say and I say we owe no debts to the Lannisters, or the Faith, we've already repaid them, the Lannisters with their positions in court, the Faith by removing their enemies…"

As Joffrey said this he broke off, coughing.

"Your Grace?" Tyrion asked, concerned.

Joffrey waved him away as he looked at the report before him. This one, Tyrion hoped, he might take more seriously, as it was about their debts owed to the Iron Bank of Braavos.

However, before Tyrion could say anything else; contrary to Joffrey's gestures of being fine; his coughing got worse.

"Your Grace." Tyrion gasped as he saw Joffrey's face going purple as he suddenly collapsed, falling to the floor.

Joffrey writhed and choked as blood began to spill from his mouth. Tyrion was out of his seat, knocking several things, including Joffrey's wine goblet, off the table. Margaery was also at Joffrey's side in moments.

"Joffrey." She cried out; yet did not seem as distressed as Tyrion thought she should be.

As Joffrey struggled still; more blood appearing a sudden horrific realization overcame Tyrion.

' _Gods, he's been poisoned.'_ He turned and yelled to Pod, who was waiting outside the door. "Pod, go, fetch help, the King is in trouble!"

He heard the footsteps rushing away and returned his attention to Joffrey. But it was too late; Joffrey twitched a few more times, before going still, dead.

"My King…" Margaery said softly, bowing her head.

Tyrion looked at her. "You are rather calm about this."

Margaery turned to Tyrion and gave him a small smile; he froze as he realized the sudden horrific truth. They heard the footsteps approaching Tyrion turned, but when the door opened, his heart sank, the man who came through the door was in fact Loras Tyrell.

Margaery immediately put on an act, appearing to be distraught as she pushed Tyrion aside and rushed to her brother.

Tyrion could only watch helplessly, knowing his words would fall on deaf ears as Margaery spoke.

"Oh Loras; I…I; my King is dead, poisoned, the Imp killed him!" She cried out. "He tried to kill me, grabbing me when I struggled, look."

She showed the marks on her arms as evidence.

Tyrion was shocked by this. _'She is good; it was pure chance her brother came in, but it worked for her. If it were one of the other Kingsguard, she'd put even more effort into it.'_

Tyrion attempting to defend himself; but Loras wasn't interested and before long he found himself arrested on the charge of murdering the King and the attempting murder of the Queen.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, well, this is the last Tyrion chapter of this story, read and review please


	18. Jon IV

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, a chapter I'm sure many have been waiting for, HE'S ALIVE!:) Anyway, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it, yeah :)  
wazzup11: Well, Tyrion's fate right now resides in the will of the Small Council; yeah she did, she found her moment and acted.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah and thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, wait till her next chapter and you'll see her motivation, killing Joffrey should be obvious why, but why frame Tyrion, that will be revealed in her next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

It felt almost like dreaming; a feeling of weightlessness; that was all Jon felt as he lay. He wondered briefly where he was, was he dead. Then he remembered the pain, the sudden onslaught and his eyes jerked open, convincing himself he was alive. He was lying in a bed, his body felt stiff and awkward; with a jolt he tried to sit up.

"Where…?" He gasped, his voice sounded croaky and hoarse.

A hand touched his shoulder and tried to push him back down, he struggled. Pain exploded in his torso yet then he heard a familiar voice.

"Easy Jon, easy…" It was Sam; Jon relaxed and allowed himself to be coaxed back into lying down.

He then became aware of his surroundings; he was in his bed in the Lord Commander's chambers. He could the tightness of bandages around his torso and guessed his injuries had been treated. He still felt stiff, light-headed and dizzy; also feeling rather weak.

Sam was seated next to his bed. "Just take it easy, you lost a lot of blood. You were stabbed around seven times; luckily nothing vital was hit and we were able to save you, but it was close."

"We?" Jon asked; confused.

Sam nodded. "Maester Aemon and myself."

Jon sighed. "I thought Maester Aemon…"

He felt guilty, knowing that Maester Aemon's age was catching up with him, that the old man had to tend to him, despite his own frail condition.

Sam however shook his head.

"The moment he heard what happened, he roused himself." He explained. "I've never seen the old man move so fast…Nor work so hard. He is resting now, his efforts tired him, but he says he'll be fine after some rest."

Jon merely nodded, not trusting his mouth to work; he hoped that it was true. Finally recovering his strength enough to speak again he asked.

"What else has happened?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing much, except Janos has been imprisoned, awaiting your justice. But that can wait, until you have recovered."

The tone of Sam's voice and the look he gave him made Jon want to laugh. He was acting so serious, but Jon admitted he had a point.

He sighed and replied. "Yes, I am of the North, he who passes the sentence should swing the sword, I'll behead himself, when I've recovered."

Sam nodded; relieved he had convinced Jon not to overexert himself. He did note that Jon still seemed restless however and luckily he knew why.

"Don't worry, we're covering for you as best we can, everything is being taken care of." He reassured him. "When you're back on your feet, everything will still be efficient and working."

Jon nodded. "Good, that's good."

He smiled; relieved; now he could concentrate on recovering. All the same his mind wandered; he wondered about Ygritte, would she be North of the Wall by now, would she find what she was looking for, would she even return?

They remained in silence for a while, before Sam seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oh, that's right, we've received a letter from Winterfell; it seems they are preparing for war again. However, they've had volunteers who are going to be on their way here." Sam remarked; Jon smiled, he knew Robb would reply to him. "Also, you have a guest, a man has come from Winterfell, he says he needs to talk to you urgently."

That caught Jon's attention. "Who is it?"

Sam replied promptly. "A Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch."

"Send him in; I'll see him right away." Jon replied; noting that Sam had mentioned the man's need for urgency.

Sam nodded and helped Jon into a sitting position before leaving. A short moment later, a grey-haired, grey bearded man entered. Jon noted he had green eyes and was short and slim, a Crannogman of the Neck. He recalled his father talking about Howland Reed; the two had been very close friends.

"Lord Commander Jon Snow." He greeted Jon; bowing as he did so.

Jon shook his head. "Please, you were an old friend of my father's, there is no need for that, please sit down."

He gestured to the chair, Jon noticing a pained grimace cross the man's face as he did so.

There was an awkward silence for a while, before Jon spoke.

"So, Lord Reed, I am told you wanted to see me?" Howland nodded and Jon asked. "What did you wish to speak about?"

Howland Reed sighed. "After everything that's happened to you, I don't know if you're ready to hear this. But I promised my good friend Eddard something important…Something I swore never to divulge; unless necessary."

Jon tensed, he had a feeling he wasn't going to live this.

Howland continued; shaking his head. "But I feel that you have the right to know."

"What does it have to with me?" Jon asked, even more confused now.

Howland bowed his head sadly. "Everything; for what I'm about to tell you, is the truth…about your birth."

Jon started at that, as Howland then continued.

"It's time you were told who your parents were."

Jon shook his head, he knew this already. "Lord Eddard was my father, my mother…"

"No, that is not true." Howland replied sadly.

Jon froze, feeling as if one of the foundations of his life had been wrenched away. If he wasn't Eddard Stark's son, who was he and why would Eddard risk so much, especially his marriage, to raise him if he wasn't of his blood?

"I am sorry, I know this comes as a shock…but it was devised for your protection." Howland explained slowly; clearly this was hard for him too. "Lord Eddard pretended to be your father, in order to keep you safe. If King Robert knew your real father, your real mother, his rage would have been terrible to behold."

A cold feeling grew in Jon's stomach as a thought; an impossible thought began to take shape in his head.

Still, he knew Lord Reed was the only living soul who knew what happened that day; he had to be certain, to hear it from the man's own mouth.

"Who were they, my parents?"

Howland sighed and explained. "Lord Eddard was actually your uncle; your mother was his sister, Lady Lyanna…Your father, was Rhaegar Targaryen. I was there when it happened; Lady Lyanna told us herself, who your father was, and made us promise to keep you safe."

Even hearing it, despite his suspicions, Jon felt stunned; it was as if everything he knew had been shifted upon its head. Seeing the effect his words had, Howland Reed apologized and then excused himself, before leaving. Jon remained in bed, lying down again; his mind still whirling with what had just been revealed to him.

* * *

End of chapter, final Jon chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Daenerys III

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, he does.  
Marina Ka-Fai: For this story at least, yeah :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I know :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; it's so far the only GOT rumour that I even slightly believe.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Daenerys**

Daenerys sighed as she exited the throne room; she had come from another session of speaking to foreign traders who had come into the port. Many of them she had to turn away and only the presence of all those on her side, who were armed, deterred any violence.

' _I would have thought word would have spread by now.'_ She thought to herself. _'I have made it quite clear after all, that I have abolished the slavery here; there will be no more slaves.'_

Yet despite this, some of the merchants that came to her, still sought to buy slaves and were angered when she refused them. She shook her head; it had been three days since the attempted assassination, since she had passed sentence on the men who had attacked her.

Since then there had been no further murders; but Dany wanted to be sure all was well; so she had sent some of her people into the city to blend in and find out what they could, find out what wasn't being said to her.

Many of them had returned and all they could reveal was that the Sons of the Harpy had gone quiet, with no explanation. Instead it seemed there were signs of trouble, without any known source, in Yunkai and Astapor.

She shook her head; she'd have to deal with that soon; before it got worse. To that end she had sent Ser Barristan, Grey Worm and many others to maintain a presence in both cities and investigate matters. She had some strong suspicions about this incident, especially since it started shortly after a trading ship from Westeros arrived in the bay.

While she needed more information before deciding on her course of action regarding Yunkai and Astapor, she also had to consider her future options here in Meereen. She heard footsteps and turned, she smiled when she saw it was Daario, who was one of those she had sent to ascertain the mood of the city.

"Your Grace." He greeted her with a bow.

She smiled warmly and replied. "Daario, always a pleasure; please, tell me what you've found?"

Daario straightened and up and revealed. "I am afraid I could find nothing on the Sons of the Harpy. However; I've noticed that aside from them, the main discontent of the citizens comes from frustration…Many wish for you to re-open the fighting pits."

Dany glared at that; shocked at even the suggestion of such an idea.

"I had them closed for a reason." She reminded him.

"And look what happened because of that." He said gently. "If they had this way to quell their frustrations, there would be so many getting riled up. That way, the Sons of the Harpy would be easier to find, unable to hide amongst other disgruntled citizens."

Dany sighed; she had to admit he had a point. Uncertain however, on what to do, she calmly informed Daario she would give the matter some thought and left it at that.

* * *

Dany stood hesitantly at the edge of the cave; watching as her dragons fought each other over food. She cringed at the sound of their roaring and screeching; almost jumping when Drogon let loose a blast of fire.

She bit her lip. _'This isn't good, they're getting worse…But we don't have the means to help them. If we let them out of here, the damage they would cause to so many.'_

It hurt to keep them caged like this; but Dany knew, right now, she had no other choice. She came here every day, hoping to see signs of improvement; instead, all she saw was the opposite. Her dragons were becoming more vicious and temperamental by the day.

' _I just don't understand it; everything seemed fine until that point. I know it's in a dragon's nature to be dangerous, but this is…surely this isn't normal even for a dragon.'_ She wondered to herself.

Not wanting to see this anymore, she turned and left, walking as quickly as she could. Even as she walked however, she could not escape it; the scene she saw plagued her. In the end, she turned her mind to other matters, hoping to clear her thoughts. She considered Daario's talk of re-opening the fighting pits.

' _It is a possibility; he is right. I just need to implement a few…rules.'_ She considered. _'I will definitely only permit volunteers; nobody can be forced into this.'_

She continued to ponder this until Missandei found her and told her she was needed in the throne room.

* * *

She entered the throne room; already she could hear the talking and buzzing speculation amongst those already gathered. She headed up to the throne and turned to Daario who stood nearby.

"What has happened?" She asked; her curiosity nearly overwhelming her.

He shrugged. "From what I could gather, someone wishes to meet with you; something about joining your army."

Dany nodded slowly. "I see, very well then, I will see this person."

She sat down on the throne and waited as the figure entered. The person who entered was a rather extravagantly dressed woman, clad in red, her hair was brilliant red too; she wore a ruby adorned necklace and many other items of jewellery. She was smiling as she approached and bowed to Dany.

"Welcome." Dany greeted her warmly. "May I ask your purpose here, good lady?"

The woman rose and smiled wider. "Indeed, Your Grace, I understand you are seeking those who would aid you in your endeavours…Those who would advise and help you?"

Dany nodded slowly. "That is true; I trust you have something to offer in that regard?"

"Yes; I do; I would offer myself as a new advisor for you." The woman replied.

Something about her struck Dany, something to do with her confidence, whatever the reason, Dany felt it would be foolish to refuse.

"Very well then, I am glad to accept, what is your name?" She replied at last.

The woman smiled and introduced herself. "My name, Your Grace, is…Melisandre."

* * *

End of chapter, the last Dany chapter of this story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Jaime V

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Oh, it's not merely Dany's death she seeks, she's after something else.  
wazzup11: Well, wait and see what happens.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Cancer-Chris: Thanks, well, wait and see, Melisandre has other plans for Dany.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, it does.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, you're referring to the Your Grace parts, that's an honorific addressed to a monarch.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things are about to change drastically.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime glared as he sat in the Small Council; they were discussing Tyrion's fate, as his brother was left in the black cells, charged with murdering the King.

' _Yet the only witness was Queen Margaery, nobody finds that the least bit suspicious.'_ He thought angrily.

"So, are we agreed?" Tywin asked; no emotion in his voice.

Cersei nodded, smirking. "Indeed, let us execute him; we're all agreed."

Jaime spoke up then. "No, we're not."

"Jaime, what do you mean, it should be you who executes him for…" Cersei protested, shocked.

Jaime snarled. "You would make me a kinslayer too. No and I do not approve of this execution. Where is the justice?!"

Cersei scoffed. "Tyrion is the kinslayer here, he killed my son, murdered him, he deserves to die, that is justice!"

"You lie, sister, you know nothing of what happened." Jaime replied darkly.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "You dare accuse my daughter…"

"Enough." Tywin cut across him; silencing them all.

Tywin looked frostily at them all, Jaime returned the gaze, letting his anger show, making no secret of his disapproval of his father and sister's actions. Their unjust persecution of Tyrion, without giving him a fair chance, a chance he deserved.

"Do you know something we don't Jaime?" Tywin asked calmly.

Jaime shook his head. "Only that we must not jump to conclusions; Tyrion deserves a trial, to prove his guilt or innocence."

Cersei glared at Jaime, clearly annoyed he was derailing her attempts to simply get rid of Tyrion.

She shook her head and Jaime braced himself for whatever she had to say.

"A trial is needless Jaime, we already know he is guilty and…"

Jaime snapped. "No, we don't. We will have a trial; that is justice; that is what must be done. I assure you now, Tyrion will not be murdered. I will guard his cell myself when I return from Dragonstone."

He narrowed his eyes as he observed all of them, before adding.

"While I'm at Dragonstone, Ser Tobias or Ser Kaleb will be guarding the cell, with specific orders from me. Anyone who tries to murder Tyrion, to deny him a trial, will be killed."

Deathly silence followed that; it was clear Jaime wasn't to be moved and he meant what he said.

Cersei tried to reason with him. "Jaime, you don't know what you…

"Enough." Tywin said suddenly. "There will be a trial."

There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

Cersei started. "Father…"

"There will be a trial; that will be all, this matter is closed." Tywin remarked. "Now, we need to turn our attention to the north."

Tension returned to the room, they had heard that things were stirring their again. Jaime noticed Cersei was glaring and knew she was furious at the outcome of discussing Tyrion's fate; it hadn't gone as she wanted it to.

Tywin turned his attention to Varys.

"What news from the North, have they made any new moves recently?" He asked.

Jaime focused on Varys too, listening carefully.

Varys nodded. "Indeed, it would seem, they have almost recovered their full strength. Not only that, they are rallying for war also; thanks to the emergence of those who disappeared from Dragonstone arriving at Winterfell."

This drew startled murmurs from those present.

Jaime bit his lip. "What are they doing there?"

"Attempting to overthrow our King, as it seems the north was harbouring one of King Robert's baseborn sons, a young man named Gendry."

Tywin nodded. "I am familiar with the name; we have discussed him and the others before."

Varys continued. "Yes, well, it would seem, using Robb Stark's claimed authority as King of the North, to legitimize the boy Gendry."

Cersei shrieked angrily. "What, how dare they, they think they can…!"

Jaime remained calm however. "Cersei, enough, we know it's a false claim, anyone with sense would see that too."

"True; our concern shouldn't be this spurious claim or so called legitimization. Our concern should be what will happen next, we need to be prepared." Tywin remarked. "We still intend to besiege Dragonstone, but we must be swift…War is upon us yet again, this boy will lead armies to try and claim the throne and destroy us."

So it was the decision was made and plans were put in place.

* * *

Jaime sighed as he looked around at the Kingsguard; they were all gathered in the White Sword Tower.

"Lord Commander, are you sure of this?" Ser Loras queried.

Jaime nodded. "Yes, my brother will have a trial, but I don't trust people to leave him till then. Therefore, Ser Tobias, Ser Kaleb, I need you to both guard his cell, take turns. Ser Balon, you remain to your Kingsguard duties here understand."

They all nodded and Jaime turned to the remaining two. "Ser Loras, Ser Osmund, you will be accompanying me; we will go to lead the siege of Dragonstone."

They all nodded and bowed.

"Ser Tobias, Ser Kaleb, whichever one of you is not guarding my brother's cell at that present moment is to work with Ser Balon, fulfil your normal duties."

They both nodded and replied together. "Yes Lord Commander."

Jaime then stood. "Very well then, all of you have your orders, Ser Loras, Ser Osmund, go and make preparations for the battle."

"Yes, Lord Commander." They replied, before Ser Osmund added. "Lord Commander, if I may be so bold; I'm sure my brothers and our men will be beneficial to our cause. I can transport them to the battlefield myself in whatever boat I am aboard."

Jaime nodded; considering carefully. "Yes, that sound good, thank you Ser Osmund."

So it was they left and prepared for their duties.

* * *

Jaime sighed as he walked away from the cells; he had just been to visit Tyrion. He had tried his hardest to assure Tyrion that he would have a trial and that it would be a fair trial. Tyrion had been sceptical, for good reason, Jaime knew, but Jaime assured him that he would make it fair.

He was now leaving, heading to make preparations for the upcoming siege. It was then he spotted a young man standing at the end of the corridor, one he recognized.

"You there, it's…Podrick, isn't it?" He said as he approached.

The boy started, eyes wide, very pale. "Y-yes m'lord, Ser, I…"

Jaime nodded and replied. "You know who I am?"

Podrick nodded again.

"Then I have an offer for you, until the trial is done, we cannot have you cast adrift, will you come serve me, in the same way you served my brother?" Jaime asked; making his offer.

"I…Yes m'lord, thank you." Podrick replied, smiling slightly.

Jaime looked around before taking Pod's arm and guiding him out of sight.

"Listen closely." Jaime said quietly. "I have a special task for you; you must do it tonight, out of sight of everyone."

Podrick started. "Y…Yes m'lord, what, what do you want me to do?"

Jaime smiled grimly. "I want you to go to the harbour, to a certain boat…"

* * *

End of chapter, final Jaime chapter, just two POV main chapters to go, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Margaery IV

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, something like that.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well of course, if you look at it, he's the only one who does.  
Woflgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery smiled lightly to herself; things had changed rapidly following that one drastic incident. She counted herself fortunate indeed that it had been Loras who had come to try and aid Joffrey. Any of the other Kingsguard, especially the new ones, she would have had to do some work convincing them. If it had been Jaime Lannister, she knew things would have fallen apart.

' _The Gods surely smile upon us now.'_ She thought to herself. _'We have made our first major move; soon, the rest will fall into place.'_

She considered her plans carefully; she had to make sure she was ready. Poisoning Joffrey had only been the first part of her role in her family's plans. Being able to pin the blame on Tyrion had been an extra bonus; one that worked immediately in her favour. All the same, she continued to walk through the dungeon corridor; considering how rapidly things had changed, she recalled what her father had told her regarding the most recent Small Council meeting.

She wondered about the recent changes. _'This man, Gendry…we must do something about him; he could derail all our plans.'_

He was a danger, of that she was certain. She and her family had worked hard, forging their alliance with the Lannisters and this newly emerged Baratheon bastard, recently 'legitimized' threatened to put all that to ruin by trying to claim the throne.

She finally reached the cell she had been looking for and smiled gently at the occupant.

"Hello, Lord Tyrion." She said calmly.

The occupant of the cell looked up and glared at her. "Your Grace, come to gloat I see."

Margaery shook her head. "Hardly, why would I?"

"Why, need I remind you of how it is because of you I am here." Tyrion replied darkly.

Margaery smiled calmly. "That is no cause to gloat, it is nothing personal Lord Tyrion, just a move in the game…You were dangerous to be left alone."

Tyrion sighed as she saw he had seen the truth in her words. "So it would seem, you have played excellently, Your Grace. So, what now?"

"There is a new player in this; it would seem one of King Robert's bastards has been legitimized by Robb Stark, he now prepares to come this way…with an army, trying to claim what he believes is his throne." She remarked.

Tyrion shook his head. "If the rumours are to be believed, it is his; he has more claim to it than poor Tommen."

"Is that what you believe?"

Tyrion shrugged. "Who can say…all I know is, why should this interest me, I will be dead soon."

"Hardly, your brother has ensured you will have a trial and has taken measures to ensure you will live to see it." She replied.

"Oh, I suppose I should be grateful for that." Tyrion replied sharply.

Margaery smiled lightly. "Consider it friendly advice, after all, you have a chance now, hold onto it if you can."

Still smiling she then turned and left.

It was a short while later that Margaery found herself meeting with her grandmother.

"So grandmother, what are we to do, we have difficulty now." She reclaimed.

Olenna shook her head. "The hardest part was killing Joffrey and finding some way to remove our most dangerous opponent, the imp."

Margaery bit her lip. "What of this Gendry, grandmother, he threatened to undo everything."

Olenna merely smiled thinly. "You truly think he is a threat, the boy is a blacksmith, he knows nothing of being a King, leading an army or of battle. It will not be long before he is defeated, even if he has skilled help, the armies, ours and the Lannisters have more."

"I sincerely hope so, grandmother." Margaery replied; still feeling worried.

Olenna nodded and continued. "Now, onto the next step, it will soon be time for the crowning of the new King, I have already discussed matters, are you prepared for your next role?"

Margaery straightened up. "Yes grandmother, I know what must be done, I will accept it."

Olenna nodded calmly; Margaery politely excused herself afterwards and left.

' _Father worries about the uprising of this Gendry, as do I.'_ Margaery thought to herself afterwards. _'Yet grandmother does not, the points she raises are valid, but what if she is mistaken, what if he is stronger than we give him credit for.'_

She shook her head; there was nothing to do but find some way to put a stop to Gendry, before he became a real threat.

* * *

Margaery smiled to herself, all too aware of the eyes upon her. She could hear a few of the whispered comments regarding her new gown. Some were jealous, others approving, she always strove to make an impression and it seemed this time she had succeeded beyond anything before.

Carefully moving her hands along the folds of the gown, she looked up towards the throne. Young Tommen stood there, pale and sombre looking, especially for his age. Yet Margaery could detect the fear he was trying to keep hidden. The High Septon stood next to him, preparing to crown the young boy, Margaery was impressed with how quickly everything had been arranged, it was mere days since Joffrey's death.

The High Septon spoke. "And thus, under the eyes of the gods and of men, I crown thee Gendry of the House Baratheon, first of your name, king of the Andals and of the First Men! Long may he reign!"

"Long may he reign!" Others chorused.

Margaery watched as the boy was crowned and was now king. Then, as she watched, Tywin Lannister stepped forwards.

"Your Grace; in light of recent events, we must ensure we are as strong as possible." He remarked. "Therefore, as soon as it can be arranged, you will marry Lady Margaery of House Tyrell…to ensure the continuation of our alliance."

Margaery smiled at that, just as her grandmother had planned. Tommen looked over at her and smiled.

"Of course grandfather." He replied earnestly.

Margaery couldn't help but smile wider.

Her smile faded however as her gaze found Cersei; and saw the murderous glare she was sending towards her. She inwardly shivered as she recalled the threats Cersei had made, the beliefs she held about her.

' _She will not win, she cannot win.'_ Margaery thought to herself.

She knew she would have to take extra care, it seemed now, there were threats all around, but she was determined to emerge triumphant.

* * *

End of chapter and of Margaery's story line, just one more POV chapter to go, one that's not actually appeared in this story yet, anyway, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	22. Bran I

**Game of Thrones: Of Lions and Roses**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks; yeah well, just wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, of course.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, she is.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran opened his eyes, staring up at the roof of his room. He smiled lightly as he recalled what day it was; it was time, time for his wedding to Meera. He reached up, while most of the various methods used to help her get around were destroyed, they had been able to salvage the pulley above his bed. Using it he sat up and bit his lip, despite his happiness he couldn't help but feel nervous.

' _I'm not surprised; here, after everything that's happened to us, Meera and I are about to married; I'm sure she's nervous too.'_ He thought to himself. _'That's not all, there's been a lot happening here; Gendry, I would never have imagined him being a son of King Robert. Not only that, he's now ready, he's prepared to fight for the throne now. Robb wants to help him, but to think how things could have changed so much, in such a short space of time.'_

Bran bowed his head; he was overthinking things but still, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

He pondered on what would happen, after his marriage to Meera. After the wedding, Robb would rally his armies, Gendry would take his own men and together they would make their plans for Gendry's attempt for the throne. Soon war would be upon them once more.

Just then the door opened; startling Bran out of his thoughts. He relaxed however when he saw it was Hodor, followed by Robb and Theon.

"Good morning Bran." Robb greeted. "So, today is the day."

Bran nodded. "Yeah, I can hardly wait."

They all smiled and Robb spoke again.

"Well, we better get ready."

Bran agreed and soon, with Hodor, Theon and Robb's help, he was dressed and ready for his wedding. Bran inwardly cringed however as Hodor began carrying him down to the Godswood.

' _Gods, this was something I forgot, I have to be carried to my own wedding.'_ He thought, blushing at the thought of it. _'I…I should've remembered, should've know I would…'_

His train of thought stopped when he noticed something, they had stopped. In front of them was a strange contraption; it looked like a chair but with wheels and handles at the top.

"What is…what is this?" He asked, surprised.

Robb smiled. "This is your way of getting about Bran; you sit in the chair and someone can use the handles to push the chair, or alternatively, you can wheel it yourself."

Bran was surprised by this and grinned as he realized what it meant. "So I can; I can move myself?"

"Yes; it'll take practice though so, don't try and do it yourself right now, okay." Theon stated.

Bran nodded in understanding and waited while Hodor sat him on the chair.

Bran smiled lightly as he made sure he was comfortable.

' _This is, this is so much better.'_ He thought happily. _'At least with this, I have some dignity.'_

He then asked. "Who made this?"

Theon answered. "It was a team effort, carpentry and a blacksmith, Gendry helped out, the design came from the chair that Prince Doran of Dorne uses."

Bran nodded; satisfied, mentally reminding himself to thank Gendry for his part in helping him this way. At the moment however, he could only think of the upcoming wedding; Robb began to push the chair, heading into the Godswood, thankfully the path they took wasn't too bumpy. Soon Bran found himself before the Heart Tree; he looked around; smiling as he noted his family members that were present, amongst the other people present.

They were all smiling, all happy for him, although some of them clearly had their own problems, but they were putting them aside for this day. He smirked lightly when he spotted Arya and she mock-glared at him, knowing why he was smirking. She was surprisingly wearing a dress for the wedding, even if she still wore Needle too. Yet strangely, to Bran, despite their obvious closeness before, she seemed to be staying on the opposite side of the Heart Tree from Gendry.

But he couldn't dwell on it for at that moment Meera arrived, on her father's arm.

' _She's…stunning.'_ Bran thought, breathless.

Meera gave him a small smile, one he returned as she walked closer to him.

Truthfully Bran was so engrossed with Meera's appearance, he barely remembered the ceremony; he remembered their kiss however, the overwhelming feeling that bubbled up inside him as their lips met. Meera looked amazing in her wedding dress, her hair was sleek and straight but, most crucially for Bran, she was still herself.

* * *

They were now seated in the great hall, for the wedding feast. All around them, people were talking and eating, they were eating too, all happy, their euphoria growing by the moment. Bran reached over and took Meera's hand in his own; she smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

"It is finally done Meera, it's official." He said softly. "We are now man and wife."

Meera nodded. "Indeed; Bran, I wanted to thank you, after everything that happened to me, you still stood by me."

He smiled gently. "Always Meera."

Meera smiled back; both of them were truly happy to be together. As they enjoyed their wedding feast, Bran looked around and bit his lip; worried again as he noted that, just like in the Godswood, Arya appeared to be avoiding Gendry.

' _That makes no sense; they were so close.'_ He wondered. _'What could have happened, this only started after the truth was revealed about Gendry after all, could that have anything to do with it, but why?'_

Before he could worry about it further he was distracted by Meera's sudden exclamation.

He looked up and saw a young woman approaching them; Meera seemed happy to see her. Bran observed the young woman, noting she was around Jojen's age, short and slim, a Crannog from the Neck, she had medium long curly red hair, moss green eyes and pale lightly freckled skin.

"Hello Meera." The girl said warmly. "It's good to see you again."

Meera laughed and reached over, taking the girls hands in her own. "Lily, I had no idea you were going to be here."

The girl laughed. "I arrived shortly after the ceremony, I'm sorry I missed it."

Meera nodded and the girl, known as Lily, turned and smiled to Bran.

"It is an honour to meet you Prince Bran; I am glad to see you and Meera so happy together." She said happily. "I am Lily Fenn; I'm a friend of Meera and Jojen's."

Bran smiled and returned her greeting; shortly afterwards, Lily spotted Jojen and went to greet him, Bran didn't miss the change in her expression when she spotted Jojen.

Bran turned to Meera. "Meera, the look on Lily's face when she saw Jojen, does she…?"

Meera nodded, grinning. "Yes, she does. Not only that but, well; although they can't seem to admit it; he feels the same about her."

Bran laughed softly at that; wondering if his friend would eventually see the truth, it would be nice for Jojen to find love too. Looking back around the hall Bran paused as he noticed something; nobody else could see them but he saw them clear as day. It was Sansa and Sandor, both sneaking out of the hall.

' _What, where are they…?'_ He thought to himself before shaking his head.

He couldn't understand it, but he shouldn't dwell on it.

Finally, by the end of the feast, it was time, Robb has issued strict instructions that there was to be no bedding ceremony; instead, Bran and Meera were merely escorted to their chambers. Smiling nervously Meera immediately helped Bran get ready for bed, before doing so herself.

"Take your time Meera; I know things are still hard for you." Bran said softly.

Meera shuddered at the memory of what happened to her at Dreadfort but she smiled and joined Bran in the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close as they both lay on their sides, facing each other and finally kissed again.

' _There it is again, that feeling.'_ Bran thought happily.

Together they lay, holding each other, happy to finally be together. They knew that tomorrow would bring the return of war, but for now they were content. Happy with their great moment of happiness in the midst of this bleakness they lived in.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, first and last Bran chapter for this story, last POV chapter, just one more chapter to go, read and review please.


	23. Preview

Preview of the next story; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like Lily :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now for the preview.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Now we reach the end of the third story; the stage is set for Gendry's claim to the throne in:

 **Deadly Alliances**

Davos is prepared to aid his new King as they begin the first stage of their campaign. Meanwhile, Robb prepares for a counterattack against the Ironborn, as well as preparing to aid Gendry in his campaign. Sansa faces difficulties of her own, personal ones close to her heart while Arya has her desires frustrated. Meanwhile Cat discovers a dark secret which may change the course of the war and a strange mysterious warrior takes part in Gendry's campaign.

Back in Kings Landing; the Tyrell's and Lannisters continue their games, with Cersei preparing to introduce some new players to the game, players loyal to her and her alone. Meanwhile, at the Wall, Jon prepares to recover and for the war against the Others; yet he faces difficulties, especially as destiny rushes to meet him.

Meanwhile, Daenerys faces greater trials as things begin to fall apart for her; she soon finds that certain forces are allied against her, with their own purpose in mind, and closer than she thinks.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
